Adaptation
by Nirindel
Summary: Medic is a professional. His purpose is to heal his team , no need for emotions or feelings. He joins his new team and quickly learns that they do things differently. Will Medic find his way in the team? / No respawn / Rated for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Medic is a professional. His purpose is to heal his team , no need for emotions or feelings. He joins his new team and quickly learns that they do things differently. Will Medic find his way in the team? / No respawn / Rated for swearing and violence.

A/N: This is my first fanfic from TF2. There may be some MedicxHeavy but very delicate and for character development. Written mainly in Medic's pov.

**WARNING! I'm not English!** So sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;) This is my first time writing in a different language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The new team

It was hot. Well, 'hot' wasn't the right word for this type of temperature. It was boiling. The sun was shining mercilessly frying the buildings and everyone, that was stupid enough to get out of shade.

Medic swore under his breath. He was from Germany, he wasn't used to such weather. All he wanted to do right now was to find shade, take off his lab coat and drink something cold. The only problem was that he didn't know where the entrance to his new base was. The person who brought him here dropped him just in front of the gate and left him to slowly boil in the sun.

It was his first time in 2Fort. The base wasn't big but each building looked different, everything connected by numerous halls and doors with windows randomly arranged. Medic knew that he will get lost here quite often.

Sighing slightly he grabbed his suitcase and medigun. Forget the entrance, for now he just needed to hide in the shade. He was told that someone will meet him here anyway, at least he hoped that someone would come for him. The idea of wandering around the corridors of the base alone wasn't tempting. The German didn't want to get himself into trouble. His new team could take him for the enemy's spy and that wouldn't be a good first impression.

The new team... On how many teams was he on, since he joined Reliable Excavation Demolition? The Doctor lost count. It's really amazing how quickly time flows and how someone's way of thinking can change; that the world wasn't as he imagined it to be.

When Medic joined RED, tempted with the pay, he was full of ambitions and great ideas how he will help his team in battle, making them invincible. He smiled slightly at the remembrance of his younger self. He was so naive. The reality was very different from what he thought. This was a cruel war, not an idealized world full of friends fighting side by side and winning just because they were together. He found out about this in the worst way at the very beginning. It was very hard for the Doctor when his first teammate died. He felt that he was responsible for that death. Medic thought that if he was quick enough or his medigun strong enough he could have saved his life. But he couldn't do anything but just watch as his friend's life slowly left the body.

With each following death the German felt similar. He was angry at himself that he was so powerless and weak. He always blamed himself and that nearly broke him completely. He didn't know what to do anymore.

War was cruel and it eventually took everyone from him. The Doctor was alone and just when he thought that he will soon join all his dead teammates, RED transferred him to another team. At first he wanted to decline and just go home. But RED refused his resignation and he was forced to stay and fight.

Slowly, battle after battle, death after death, he become resistant to the feeling of loss. He finally started to understand the reality of war. He was so stupid and naive. The battlefield wasn't a place for friendship or any sort of feelings. It's the skills that count because they will keep you alive. Emotions will only get in the way of rational thinking and logical decisions.

With that in mind Medic concentrated not on befriending with his team but on perfecting his skills and developing his mediguns. The better he become the longer and better his team fought. He became a professional. He rejected all ideals that he had at the beginning and their place was taken by cold calculation and professional skills. That counted the most in a fight. Feelings were unnecessary.

This way of thinking helped him survive this long and progress. The German had one of the best and strongest mediguns. Most of his class couldn't even use it on themselves while he could heal himself without problem. RED finally noticed his potential. This team stationed in 2Fort was one of the best. They survived for a long time without member loses and were invincible on the battlefield. The Doctor felt proud. His hard work was finally appreciated. He will prove to the higher-ups that they made the right decision on putting him in 2Fort. He will show his skill and help his team win.

A quiet noise made Medic come back to reality. Footsteps. He looked in the direction of the sound. The Doctor spotted a lone figure approaching him from the direction of the base. Someone dressed in red; a red suit. He tensed up. The color of the uniform didn't matter, the German didn't like spies. They were clever and cunning, making people feel safe and then suddenly attacking from behind. The Doctor knew that he was one of their favourite targets. He was always cautious and vigilant, never letting his guard down, even on ceasefire.

Medic straighten up and faced the Spy. The man smiled at him while he approached, hands in pocket, relaxed stance. He didn't seem cautious, but the Doctor knew well that Spies were good at hiding emotions and pretending.

"Bonjour Docteur," said Spy, extending his glowed hand to the German, "I am sorry that you 'ad to wait, but we thought that you will arrive later. I 'ope that you did not wait long?"

"Nein, I just arrived," Medic answered, reluctantly shaking hands with the masked man.

"That is good to 'ear," Spy grabbed doctor's suitcase and now was heading towards the base, "I do believe we 'ave some matters to discuss but let's get out of this heat first. I am sure you are tired from the journey."

This was different, Medic thought. The Spy was carrying his suitcase, which, he was sure, wasn't light. Usually Spies were selfish and didn't help others if it wasn't beneficial for them. The Doctor shrugged and followed his guide. He really needed to get out of this sun.

When they entered the base the German sighed in relief. The air wasn't so hot here and the sun wasn't frying his head. It was only afternoon but now he realized just how tired he was. A cold shower and dinner should restore some of his strength.

"We requested for a medic some time ago so it was a pleasant surprise, when the 'igher-ups informed us of your arrival," said the Spy while guiding him through the maze of corridors in the base, "It is ceasefire tomorrow, so you will 'ave time to become accustomed with 2Fort facility. Is this your first time 'ere?"

Quite a talkative Spy he is, Medic though eying his new teammate. This was unusual but he decided to ignore it. He was here to keep those people from dying and not analyzing their character. "Ja, this iz my first time."

"That is what I thought," the Frenchman guided him through a big set of doors and straight to a big and bright room, "This is the medical bay and up those stairs one the left," he pointed the stairs right next to the doors of his new office, "are our rooms. Your room is 'ere," again he pointed at the medical bay and at the door at the other side of the room.

Medic smiled slightly. This was what he liked the most. His working place was close to his room so he won't have to run around the base to do his work, especially since he liked to work at night. Other teammates won't get in his way and he won't have to talk too much to them except missions and medical check-ups. He started to like 2Fort much more.

The Doctor walked into the medical bay to have a better look. By the wall in front of him stood a row of cabinets full of medicines and tools. He already knew that RED supplied everything he required so he didn't need to worry. There was a big desk on the right by the window and four beds with white curtains on the other side of the room. Everything was clean and smelled of medicine. An ideal place for him to work.

"I 'ope the room is to your liking Docteur?" said the Spy carefully watching him.

"Ja, danke," the German replied putting his medigun on the desk, still keeping an eye on the Frenchman. He really felt uncomfortable around him, especially since he acted so friendly.

"I am pleased to 'ear that," said the masked man putting the Doctor's suitcase on the floor, "Your doves arrived yesterday but they are in the mess 'all for now. I 'ope you do not mind. We did not know what they could do 'ere alone. I assume you are tired but unfortunately I have to ask you to come with me. We need to inform the rest of the team of your arrival."

The Medic didn't answer, just nodded, gesturing the Spy to lead the way.

While they were walking the Frenchmen explained where everything was and the Doctor listened carefully, trying to remember as many things as possible. He really didn't want to be a nuisance, losing his way in the corridors. When they passed one of the big windows the German saw the battlefield. There were two similar forts, one blue and one red opposite each other separated with a stream of water with a covered bridge. There were battlements in each fort. That was a perfect spot for Snipers. He would have to remember that in the future fight.

Finally the two men arrived in the mess hall. It was a large room combining a kitchen, dining and living room. There was a big table in the middle with nine chairs, a sofa and few armchairs, TV and even a pool table. Being one of the best teams had some advantages.

Medic switched his attention to his new team as Spy started to introduce everyone. That wasn't necessary as the German could easily guess who was which class. They were easily distinguishable. The Demoman (Demo for short, as the Spy said) was a drunken, black Scotsman with only one good eye. He was sitting on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in one hand. Sometimes the Medic wondered where RED did get all those explosive experts. Next to him was Sniper (Snipes), a tall Australian with yellow aviators and a hat in his hand. His long legs where high on one of the chairs that he put next to the couch. The man sitting by the table, with blueprints in front of him, had a yellow hardhat and goggles. No doubt the Engineer (or just Engi), a Texan. By his side was the Pyrotechnic (Pyro), covered in a fireproof suit and a gas mask on his head. The Doctor couldn't even understand what this man or woman was saying. Opposite them was The Heavy Weapons Guy (Heavy for short), a large Russian with passion for guns and constantly murdering English, who was now grinning at him widely. The Medic must have to admit that this man was bigger than the rest of his class that he meet. Next was Soldier (Solly or Sol), an American lover with a loud mouth and an army obsession, who was now saluting to him. Lastly the youngest one, Scout (surprisingly no nickname). A Bostonian addicted to some strange energetic drink, love for baseball and a swearing problem.

The Medic politely nodded to everyone as Spy introduced them. He really started to get tired of all this talking and wanted to take his doves, go to his room and rest. He wasn't used to this type of treating. And what was with all those nicknames? They were grownup men, not high school students.

Most of his previous teams were formal professionals that kept to themselves. If someone wanted to become friendly, he was quickly reminded that this was war, not a party. The Doctor preferred it this way. It made his work easier. No needless chitchat, just business.

"It's good to have Doctor," said Heavy standing up and patting the German's shoulder. Quite a strong pat that nearly made him fall to the ground. Medic adjusted his glasses backing up slightly. He preferred his bones to be intact. He liked to work with this class as they were a destructive machine with his healing and a very good shield, but the Russian really needed to understand how strong he was.

"Yeh, but you bette' not be fuckin' runnin' from us, Doc," grinned Scout. Great, now he had a nickname, thought Medic sarcastically. "The last one was a fricnin'g coward!"

"Boy, could ya stop with the swearing for once?" glared the Engineer, "Sorry Doc. But true, we had some problems with the previous Medic. That's why we were one team member short for some time."

"You do not need to concern yourselves Herren, I am confident in my abilities," Medic straighten up, looking at the Texan. He needed to show them that he wasn't a person they could make fun of. The shorter man flinched slightly under the German's look. "I vas told zhat zhere iz ceasefire tomorrow, so I would like to do a medical checkup after breakfast."

"Again?!" Scout whined slumping his shoulders, "We already had one wit' that good for nothing coward!"

"Don't whine maggot!" roared Soldier, "Doctor's orders! This is war! You need to stay fit or you'll die!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Harren. I vill see you tomorrow," said Medic taking the cage with his doves and heeding towards the door, "I remember my vay back, danke," he added as the Spy started to follow him.

When he was alone, the Doctor sighed. Finally some peace and quiet, he thought. They sure seemed different from his previous teams. He will just have to show them that he isn't some pushover and they need to treat him seriously.

* * *

When the door closed behind the Medic, the Engineer finally relaxed his shoulders and exhaled loudly. This person wasn't as easy going as he thought he would be. He was stiff and very formal, someone that came to do his work and nothing else.

"So what do ye all think 'bout him?" he asked looking around.

"Has he a fuckin' stick in his ass or what?" said Scout grimacing.

"I do believe that 'e is not used to us," explained Spy leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette, "Let us 'ope that with time things will get better."

"I heard that other teams are like that," Sniper put his legs down stretching his back, "All business. Let's leave him alone, he'll be all roight."

"All right my ass," Scout muttered swinging his bat, "I wanna kick those blue assholes without worrin' that the Doc'll leave me, 'cuz I'm to week or somethin'. That ain't right."

Everyone flinched slightly. The idea of coping with someone like their new Medic didn't seem comforting and the Texan could understand that quite clearly. They had rules that helped them survive and the most important one was that they were a team. If the Doctor wanted to keep to himself, then fine but he will have to understand that being a team means trust.

"Let's give him a chance fellas," Engie smiled slightly at everyone. He just hoped that things will change because they really needed the help of a medic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter of my story. I didn't expect that writing in English is so hard. But I'll manage. And thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them, they give me motivation to write more :)

I think that Adaptation will have 6 chapters, so don't worry that you'll have to wait long for the rest

**WARNING! I'm not English!** So sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;) This is my first time writing in a different language.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Medical checkup

It was early in the morning. Medic was walking the corridor from the kitchen with breakfast and coffee. He always was an early riser, getting up before everyone else and enjoying the silence. He liked those quiet mornings. They were so peaceful, no running and shouting. The German knew that this will change soon, but he didn't mind. He had a good night rest and was ready for the day.

The Doctor was in a good mood. He unpacked everything last day and arranged his new office and room. Except his odd team, the Doctor started to enjoy staying in 2Fort. Also his doves seemed to like the new surroundings. They were sitting on the windowsill, as he entered his office, enjoying the morning sun and cooing quietly.

Medic sat behind his desk and started breakfast. He wondered at what time will the team start to show up for the medical checkup. At least he hopped that they will show up. The former doctor haven't done the paperwork properly and there were lots of holes in his medical reports. The Doctor was a perfectionist and he couldn't tolerate this mess. He will have to do a proper medical check-up.

* * *

They started showing up around nine o'clock. The first one to come was Soldier, which wasn't surprising. He was eagerly doing everything Medic asked him, without complaining. The only problem was his constant talking; well...more like yelling. Something about America and fighting spirit but the German didn't pay much attention. At the end Soldier saluted and marched out of the infirmary.

Next one to come was Demoman, but he probably came more for headache pills than for the check-up. Most of the time he was lying on one of the beds, groaning, and making him move took a lot of Medic's energy. Finally, irritated, the Doctor threatened that he won't give him any pills for the hangover if he doesn't cooperate. That made the explosive expert move quite eagerly.

Sniper came shortly after the Scotsman. He was quietly doing everything he was asked for. The Doctor liked the silence, but it was hard to concentrate when his every move was closely watched. Medic sighed with relief when the Australian finally left.

Heavy came next. Compered to Sniper, he talked a lot and asked questions. Medic answered some of them with a short 'yes', 'no', or 'good', and tried to concentrate on his work. The Russian didn't give up easily. He started talking about his beloved guns, describing every part of them. The Doctor tried really hard not to show how irritated he was. The large man was worse than Soldier, because he wanted a response. That didn't help the German to concentrate. He was very happy when the Heavy Weapons Guy finally left. His head started to hurt and he still had patients to check.

Medic's headache became even worse when he saw who was next. Scout didn't look happy to be here, and was sure to inform the Doctor about this. He was whining, swearing, moving all the time and swearing some more. Finally the German lost his patience and threatened that he will put him to sleep with drugs, if he doesn't shut up and stay still. That helped a little, but didn't stop Scout from flinching and swearing quietly, whenever there was a needle close to him.

The Pyrotechnic knocked to the infirmary just when Medic told the Bostonian that this was all and the boy sprinted through the door, yelling a quick 'thanks Doc' over his shoulder. The German just sighed, gesturing towards his next patient to come in. Pyro was an ideal patient. He did everything he was asked for and practically didn't say anything, except some mumbling from time to time.

After the arsonist, Engineer came to the medical bay. He didn't wear his goggles and hardhat and seemed a little nervous. Before Medic said anything, the Texan gave him maps of 2Fort and a headset, much smaller than the one Scout had. These will be useful, thought the German, taking everything and thanking the shorter man. He will be able to plan his strategy for the upcoming battles. Engineer relaxed slightly and described some parts of the fort with the usual locations of enemy's sentries, while Medic was doing his job. The Doctor listened carefully, trying to remember as much as he could and asking questions from time to time.

They were still talking when Spy gently knocked on the door. The German was so concentrated on analyzing the battle strategies with the Texan, that he didn't notice they talked even after the checkup. When leaving the infirmary, he told the Doctor that he can come to the medical bay if he had any more ideas.

When the shorter man left Medic looked at his last patient. He didn't like the idea of staying with Spy alone, but he really wanted to get over with this, so he started the checkup without any unnecessary talking. As the German was working, he kept an eye on the Frenchman, but the other man was quiet and calm. He seemed a little lost in thoughts and when Medic announced that he's finished, he left the room silently, only waving his hand.

The Doctor sighed loudly. He finally finished. Only now he noticed how tired he really was and the headache was getting much worse. Medic really wanted to rest but he needed to write the reports. He didn't like to leave his work unfinished so, reluctantly, he sat behind his desk to fill in the documents. At least now it was quiet and he was finally alone.

Medic was halfway through the reports when there was a loud knock on the infirmary door. He straightened on his chair, looking at the entrance. The Doctor didn't expect anyone, especially at this hour, when the whole team should be in the mess hall, eating dinner.

"Enter," he said and suppressed a whine when the door opened. Heavy entered the medical bay, as always wearing a wide grin.

Medic really wasn't pleased with this visit. He wanted to finish his work before nightfall, so that he could look at the maps Engineer brought him and have a good night rest before tomorrow's first battle.

The German was about to voice his protest when he saw what the Heavy Weapons Guy was carrying. In his hands there was a big plate of sandwiches, and a mug of something hot, that smelled like coffee.

He was quite taken aback by the gesture. The Doctor just stare at the big man and clearly didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to this kind of treating. In his previous teams everyone took care of themselves. Being soft meant being weak.

Heavy didn't seem to notice or mind Medic's shocked expression, as he put the plate and mug on the desk, and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Doctor did not come to dinner, so I bring food here," he said with a big smile, looking expectantly at his teammate.

"Ja, d-danke," Medic adjusted his glasses. He felt really uncomfortable, "But I don't zhink zhis vas necessary…"

"Nyet!" the Russian interrupted giving him a stern look, "Doctor need strength and rest. Tomorrow we crush tiny BLU's! Doctor will help me."

Medic sighed. He really liked to work with this class, but this way of thinking, which was typical for them, was too risky. His duty was to help everyone.

"Herr Heavy, you must remember zat I have zo heal everyone," he said with a scowl.

"Da, but me and Sasha best for übercharge ."

"I vill give you zhe übercharge if zhe situation vill allow me zo," he eyed the Russian. He didn't seem happy with the Doctor's response.

"I protect Doctor, so you do not worry. Time will be good," Heavy said stubbornly.

The German sighed. He didn't have the strength to argue. He switched his attention back to his reports, hoping that the big man will leave. The Russian, however didn't seem to mind. He just sat there, watching Medic. At first the Doctor tried to ignore his teammate, but it was quite difficult, as he wasn't used to company. He couldn't concentrate and made mistakes in the reports.

Finally Medic decided that he couldn't work like this. Looking up from his documents, he noticed that Heavy was still watching him closely, as if waiting for something.

"Iz zhere anything else I can do for you, Herr Heavy?" he asked the big man, with an irritated expression on his face.

"I did not want to disturb Doctor but…" the Russian started but Medic cut him off.

"I appreciate zhe fact zhat you brought me dinner Herr Heavy, but I need zo finish my vork," he said with a hard expression.

"Izvinite, I not bother you then," Heavy stood up from the chair and moved towards the door. When he put his hand up to open it, he glanced at the Doctor, a strange look on his face, "Doctor be sure to eat dinner," and with that he left the medical bay.

Medic looked confused at the closed door for a while. The Russian seemed disappointed. Was there a reason for that? The German glanced at the plate and mug. He did thank him for bringing him dinner. What else could the big man want? Did he just want Medic's company? The Doctor really didn't know what to think. He wasn't used to this. Trough all the years he was in RED, he was always alone, depending only on himself and his skills. When someone suddenly tells you that he will protect you, then it's easy to get confused.

This type of behavior reminded him of his first team. They were skilled, but new to the fight, so that was understandable, but this team was supposed to be one of the best. They survived for this long for a reason. Maybe it was just Heavy that acted like this? Or maybe he was checking him in some way? Medic didn't know. The one thing he did know was that he will not let those thoughts disturb him. He decided a long time ago that he will fight alone and develop his skills. This way of thinking kept him alive until now and he won't change that, just because someone brought him dinner. The Doctor didn't even know if he remembered what friendship and other feelings were. He really got used to this way of living.

Medic was now determined to show this team that RED put him here for a reason. He wasn't week. He didn't care if they only want to check him or really become friends. The Doctor was here to fight and he didn't need feelings for that. He was a mercenary, and a professional one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This time some action ;) All the situations that I wrote about really happened in the game to me, or my friends ;) So I hope this turns out well.  
I also have a request. I'm still working on this (maybe there will be a continuation) and I would like to hear your opinions on how would you like the story to progress. If you have any ideas or requests, feel free to write to me :)

And thank you for the reviews, they really help me :)

The next chapter will be probably around Wednesday or Thursday.

**WARNING! I'm not English!** So sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;) This is my first time writing in a different language.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first battle

It was early in the morning. Medic was on his way to check the resupply rooms. He wanted to be sure that there was enough medications and tools, to be prepared for an emergency. There was still plenty of time until the fight and most of the team members was probably still in beds. The Doctor wanted to use the time to check everything peacefully. He was now heading to the last resupply room. He checked the two ones that were upstairs and the last one was near the intel room.

Unfortunately that one was in a mess and didn't even have basic medications. Medic groaned and started to organize everything. He was wondering what was the previous doctor doing. They shouldn't get paid for running around, doing nothing.

When he was sure that everything was in order, Medic headed to the meeting room. Soon the team should start gathering there, to discuss strategy for the upcoming battle. The Doctor had a few ideas, but decided that he wouldn't speak up until he listens what other team members have to say. He wanted to know if Heavy and the rest really wanted to test him, or was there any other meaning of their behavior.

The mercenaries started gathering shortly after Medic. They were already fired up, adrenaline was going through their bodies, but there was also something else. They seemed concentrated and determined. Was it because they wanted to win so much? Well that was very promising, the German thought. He didn't like losing as it meant humiliation and less money. If they were so eager to win then Medic will aid them as much as he can. That though made him smile. He started to feel the adrenaline already.

When finally everyone was present in the meeting room, Soldier stepped forward.

"Today we crush those filthy maggots, who dare to call themselves men!" he roared eyeing each of them, "They will regret the day they faced us!" he slammed his hand against the board with a map of 2Fort, "Pyro, you're with Engineer today. Don't let any spies near his machines!"

"Mhmmmp mmmp hmp!" Pyro seemed very happy with that idea, as he jumped enthusiastically and slapped his hand with the Texan.

"Demo! Entrance duty today. Don't let them into our base!"

"Don't ya worry Sol, they won't get'a chance," Demo smiled evilly with a spark in his eye.

"Spy! Get in their base! See what they have and where! When we know what they're up to then it's your turn Scout. Get their intel!"

"Ya bet! I'll fuckin' smash them!" Scout grinned swinging his bat, "Who'll be my backup?"

"Me and Heavy. Big guy, keep them occupied as long as you can!"

"I keep tiny BLUs off bridge," Heavy grinned at Sniper, "Good for shooting."

"Thanks mate," the Australian touched his hat with a smile, "I'll be on the battlements if you need me."

"What about the sewers?" asked Engineer looking at the map, "I'll put the sentry in front of the intel room, so that place won't be guarded."

"Don't ye worry," said Demo, putting his hand on Pyro's shoulder, "Me and Pyro'll take care of that."

"You sure you'll manage?" the Texan looked at them closely.

"Mph mm!" Pyro raised his thumbs, reassuring the mechanic.

"Great!" Soldier cracked his knuckles and finally looked at Medic, "Doc, you stay with Heavy and me. Get that übercharge ready!"

"Natürlich," said the German. He just hoped that none of them will rush into a group of enemies, thinking they are invincible. Übercharge didn't last long and he wasn't eager to be surrounded by BLUs after it wears off.

"Soldier not worry," Heavy was now by the Doctor's side, with a determined look on his face, "I not let weak BLU near Doctor."

Medic sighed, irritated. He was capable of fighting and defending himself. He hoped that the Russian would leave him alone after he gave him the cold shoulder yesterday, but it seemed that the big man was more stubborn than he thought.

"Let's show those fuckin' blue arseholes who's the boss here!" Scout yelled jumping in the air.

"Get ready team!" Soldier was now pointing at the map, "Sniper, Scout, Demo, Spy! Left room! Pyro, Engineer! Downstairs! Heavy, Doc! We go to the right one! Do not die on me men!"

Everyone yelled in enthusiasm. Soldier for sure knew how to pump up the fighting spirit, thought Medic, looking at the team. This strategic meeting was much different from the ones he was used to. They were always formal, no screaming and supportive talk. The soldier class yelled a lot, of course, but not in this way. Medic couldn't quite describe this difference, however it didn't matter to him. The most important thing was to know where everyone was, so, if there was a necessity, the German could find them. If all this screaming will help them win the battle, then he didn't mind it.

Finally everyone started to head to the resupply rooms, eager to start fighting. Medic checked his equipment on the way. He didn't put it in the rooms yesterday, but he preferred that everything stayed in his office for now. He didn't like the idea of someone touching his precious belongings.

When they arrived Medic turned on his medigun. He wanted to overheal Soldier as much as he could, so the American will have an advantage while rocket jumping. In the meantime Heavy started to load himself with ammunition. It was hard to believe how strong the big man was.

MISSION BEGINS IN 60 SECONDS, the Announcer's voice sounded in the speakers.

"Do not let me down men!" roared Soldier into the headset.

"We'll beat the crap out'a them!" Scout voice was clearly heard.

MISSION BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS

"Doctor hide behind me," Heavy looked at Medic, "BLU Sniper good."

The German just nodded and pointed his medigun at the Russian.

MISSION BEGINS IN 10 SECONDS

"The dispenser will be in front of the intel room, fellas," reminded Engineer.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and the sirens went on, announcing the beginning of the battle.

Medic ran through the doors, now open, of the resupply room right behind Heavy. He gave one last overheal to the Soldier just as he ran on the battlements and rocked jumped on the bridge. The moment the battle began the Doctor started looking around carefully for any signs of spies. He had a rule that he didn't trust anyone on the battlefield. You never know when and how the enemy will strike.

Heavy was now heading to the entrance of the fort. They passed Demoman, who was placing stickybombs on the walls. The Doctor gave him a quick overheal, keeping in mind that he could be a spy.

"Thanks Doc! And good luck!" he yelled behind them.

Finally they were in front of the bridge. Medic saw the enemy Sniper pointing his gun at them, but he quickly backed away as their Sniper fired. He missed, but at least that gave them time to get on the bridge. Heavy stopped there and scanned the area, looking for BLUs. They needed to secure the bridge as long as they could, because that would give them more opportunities to attack. Medic could hear a rocket launcher and saw, through the holes in the roof of the bridge, Soldier who was attacking the enemy Sniper. He probably wanted to get to their opponent's base this way, to back up Scout.

There was a loud hiss and suddenly behind them was the BLU Pyro. He must've used the severs and sneak behind Demoman. Medic quickly dogged the flames, shouting to Heavy to watch out. He took out his syringe gun and fired several needles at the enemy. The Pyrotechnic screamed in surprise and backed away slightly. That gave enough time for Heavy to start his minigun. The BLU arsonist jumped into the water, to avoid being full of bullets. He was shot, but managed to hide into the severs.

Heavy said something in Russian and looked at the enemy base again. In the meantime Medic scanned the area. There were no more signs of opponents. He still haven't seen the BLU Heavy and Medic, what worried him.

Suddenly Spy's voice was heard through the headset.

"The enemy's sentry is in the courtyard, guarded by Demoman. BLU Scout and Soldier are 'eading towards the entrance. But I do not see their 'eavy, Medic and Pyro."

"BLU Pyro is injured in severs," said Heavy making his minigun spin.

He did that just in time as the enemy Soldier jumped from the battlements in front of them and fired several rockets. The Russian shielded Medic, taking all the damage on himself. The Doctor silently cursed under his breath, as two rockets hit Heavy. If it wasn't for the overhealing he would probably be in much worse condition. The big guy backed up but was still in front of the German. Heavy roared and fired his minigun.

When the two men were fighting, Medic saw something blue in the corner of his eye. He turned around just in time to doge a swing from the BLU Scout's bat. The boy was close and slightly lost his balance when he missed. Medic didn't let this chance slip. He threw himself at the enemy with his bonesaw in hand. The BLU didn't expect that and for a split second he didn't know what to do. This gave the German time to slice him right through his belly. The boy screamed and fell of the bridge. Medic didn't look what happened to him as he concentrated on Heavy again. His medigun was pointed at the big man all the time and he noticed that the übercharge was nearly ready. He didn't want to use it against a single enemy. He looked around. Something was clearly wrong. The BLU Scout shouldn't attack like that.

Medic looked at the entrance of his base and finally understood. BLU Soldier and Scout were just the diversion. Their Medic and Heavy were probably in the severs. He was just about to say it through the headset, when he heard an explosion in their base.

"Sentry and dispenser down!" cried Engineer, "Dang it! They have über! Ugh…" and after that there was silence.

The Doctor cursed. They needed to get back fast. Heavy must have thought that too, as he started to retreat, but the BLU Soldier was persistently attacking them. Medic took out his syringe gun and started firing at the enemy, who was already injured, what makes him vulnerable for the attack. After a few seconds he abandoned his post. The two REDs took that chance and ran back to their base.

ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!

Medic picked up his pace. If they don't hurry they will lose it. When he was in one of the corridors he heard footsteps. He stopped and gestured Heavy to do the same. Three people were running towards them. The Doctor doubted that it was someone of his team. He adjusted his medigun and looked at the Russian. The man just nodded and stepped in front of him.

When BLU Heavy, Medic and Pyro, who was carrying the intel, emerged from behind the corner, the German activated his übercharge. The enemy didn't expect this. They started to back up in panic only to be cut off by an injured and very angry RED Demo. They had nowhere to go. The Scotsman filled the corridor with bombs and Heavy was firing with an evil laugh. The hall was soon filled with smoke and dust.

THE ENEMY HAS DROPPED OUR INTELIGENCE

The übercharge finished and Medic was waiting for the dust to clear. When everything came back to view they discovered only the BLU Pyro's body with the briefcase beside him, and a trail of blood that went by one of the walls. The enemy used the smoke to cover their escape, as the corridor was quite wide. Medic wasn't concerned about that. The intel was safe. He went straight to Demo, pointing his medigun at him.

"Thank ye," the Scotsman said with a sigh when the healing beam surrounded him, "I neede' that."

"I von't heal you completely," he said scanning his teammate's wounds. They were quite bad, but he knew the explosive expert will last until he finishes with the others, "I vill go downstairs zo help Herr Engineer. Herr Heavy, you stay here," he didn't wait for a response. He grabbed the briefcase, passed Demoman and headed to the intel room. He just hoped that the Texan was alright. The team without a engineer would be in a big disadvantage and he didn't know when the reinforcement would come.

When Medic reached the basement he heard faint gasps and headed towards them. By the resupply room was Engineer, who lied on the floor badly hurt. Pyro, who was with him, was trying to stop the bleeding but it didn't help much. The doctor put down the intel and pointed his medigun at the Texan. The man had probably lots of bullets in him, but that will have to wait till the battle ends. For now this should be enough.

After a few moments Engineer grunted and slightly raised himself on his elbows.

"Thank ya Doc," he told him with a smile, "I thought I'd be a goner."

"Mhmmm mhhhmm?" asked Pyro with, what sounded like, concern.

"Don't ya worry firebug, I'm all right."

Medic didn't say anything. When he was satisfied with the mechanic's condition, he pointed his medigun at Pyro. He wasn't hurt that badly, but healing a wounded teammate made his übercharge load faster.

In the meantime Engineer tried to contact the rest of the team.

"What's going on up there, fellas?" he asked through the headset.

WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELIGENCE

"Well that answers that," he said with a smile.

"We got it!" shouted Scout enthusiastically. They could hear few explosions, "Fuck! Sol, little help here. Friggin' fags!"

"Do not tell me what to do maggot! Get moving!" they could hear Soldier firing his rocket launcher.

Medic turned around and started running back towards the courtyard. It was good that he memorized the maps. Now he didn't have any problems moving around the fort.

When he was upstairs he saw Demo and pointed his medigun at him again. He was close to another übercharge and wanted to be sure he had one when he'll reach the bridge.

"Doctor!" Medic turned in the direction of the call. It was Heavy. He was guarding the courtyard and was slightly wounded. The German headed in his direction, healing him as soon as he was in range. Then he noticed something strange. He heard a minigun in the direction of the bridge. The BLU Heavy was wounded and the chance of him being able to fight after such short pried of time was minimal. So it only meant one thing.

"Spy!" he yelled taking out his syringe gun and firing at the enemy. The BLU Spy dropped his disguise the moment the needles hit him. He fired his gun, but Medic dogged, giving way for the Scotsman who launched bombs in his direction. The German didn't wait for the outcome as he turned into a different corridor and rushed out of the fort. He was running in zigzags so that the enemy Sniper won't be able to hit him, and finally took cover under the bridge, standing beside Heavy, who was back to his previous post.

He was just on time. Scout was limping through the bridge, blue briefcase on his back. Medic quickly pointed his medigun at the boy. That was just enough. His second übercharge was ready.

There was an explosion and Soldier jumped from the enemy's battlements followed by his blue counterpart and Demo. Medic pointed his medigun at the American and activated the übercharge. Soldier didn't waste time. He turned towards the approaching enemies and fired what was left of his ammunition, accompanied by Heavy's minigun. That made the BLUs withdraw quickly, giving time for Scout to hide in their part of the fort. Medic, Soldier and Heavy followed him, making sure no one was going after them.

When they were in the base the übercharge finished. Medic looked around, checking his teammates condition. Heavy and Soldier were fine but Demo still wasn't too good. He turned his medigun and started the healing. After this mission he will have lots of work to do, getting all the bullets out of his team.

SUCCESS! WE HAVE SECURED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE

"We did it lads!" screamed Demoman waving his bottle of scrumpy.

"We are good team," Heavy smiled and looked at Medic, "Thank you Doctor. You are big credit to team."

The German didn't say anything. Why is he thanking him? He did his task like everyone else. There was no need to be thanking him for that.

"We still have work to do men!" roared Soldier loading his rocket launcher, "We have two more briefcases to get!"

"Herr Demoman, you should not be fighting in zhat condition," Medic stopped the Scotsman, who was limping to the exit of the base, "Go down zo guard zhe briefcase zogether vith Herr Engineer and Pyro."

"Those lil' scratches are nothin'," Demo protested.

"Maggot, you listen to the Doctor!" yelled Soldier, "You will only slow us down!"

The Scotsman grumbled something under his breath, but turned back. He passed Scout, who was back on the courtyard, and slowly made his way to the intel room.

"Alright men!" Soldier was leading them towards the entrance, "Let's get that intel!"

* * *

Spy stretched his limbs and sat comfortably on one of the armchairs in the mess hall, lighting a cigarette. He was very pleased with the outcome of today's mission. His team had a flawless victory and himself came out of this with only a few scratches.

The Frenchman managed to sap the enemy's sentry at the beginning of fighting which gave Soldier and Scout the chance to get into BLU's intel room. After that getting the other two briefcases was easy. With dead BLU Pyro and Heavy, Medic and Scout out of the game, the RED team didn't have any problems. They won quickly and more or less without further damage. Demo and Engineer were hurt quite badly, but he was sure that their new Medic will get them back into shape.

Spy sighed slightly. He knew that they won this battle quickly thanks to the German; if at all they would be able to do it. The Frenchman had to admit that their new teammate was very skilled. He was fast and vigilant, not scared of battle. He analyzed the situation quickly and was able to choose the best solution. Spy watched the recordings form the fight and was impressed. Medic managed to avoid BLU Pyro's attack, seriously injured the enemy Scout, load up two übercharges and saw through his counterpart's disguise, not mentioning healed his teammates.

Thinking about this now, Spy knew that they were very lucky to get the Doctor on their team, but he felt that something was wrong. Medic was very skilled, of course, but something was missing. He healed everyone, but his expression was cold, professional. When he rushed to help Engineer, he didn't seem worried or concerned. He healed him because it was his job, nothing else.

When Spy first met Medic, he thought that the man was just not used to his new team, and he hopped that the formal attitude would soon disappear. The Frenchman started doubting in that after the medical checkup. After seeing Heavy's expression on the face, when the big man returned from the medical bay, after gave dinner to the Doctor, Spy was sure that this will be his attitude for good. From Medic's point of view they were only people he needed to heal. The better their condition was, the better they could fight, and at the end of the day that meant more money. The German didn't see them as fellow teammates or friends.

That thought made Spy smile slightly. When did he become so attached to his RED team? He fought with them for a long time now, especially with Sniper, with whom he worked together from the beginning. At first he was aloof and only pretended to be nice and friendly. But after some time the Frenchman noticed that he wasn't acting anymore and really enjoyed spending time with the team, however he would never admit it out loud. He liked his chats with Engineer, smokes with Sniper and playing cards with Demo and Heavy. He even got used to Soldier's constant shouting and Scout's hyperactivity. For sure time changed him and he hopped that Medic will soon change too.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think I'm getting used to writing in English. It's still problematic, but at least it goes faster now :)

I'm still thinking about the continuation so if you have any ideas or requests then let me know.

Chapter 5 should be on Saturday or Sunday.

Thank you for all the reviews and favs :)

**WARNING! I'm not English!** So sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;) This is my first time writing in a different language.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Differences

After the battle the Doctor gathered everyone in the medical bay to take out bullets and heal wounds. Only Spy managed to sneak out, but Medic didn't complain. Besides, the Frenchman looked fine and he had more urgent patients. Sniper also didn't stay long as he was uninjured.

The German started with Engineer and Demo as their condition was the worst. He worked quickly, taking all the bullets out and healing wounds with his another medigun, quick-fix. He needed to concentrate, but it was quite difficult with everyone constantly talking about the battle. That's when all the thanking started. At first he just nodded and tried to ignore his team, but after Scout's 10th time saying "you did fuckin' great, Doc" he started to get irritated. Of course, it was flattering, when they said he was very skilled and good in the battle, but saying that a few times in a row was quite enough.

Medic tried to stay calm. Losing his patience would be unprofessional. He wanted to heal everyone as quick as possible and get them out of his office. Unfortunately his team did everything to slow down his work. After Engineer was patched up, he wanted to be useful for the Doctor. This actually was helpful as Medic would be able to finish quicker. The Texan could do simple things, as he was the only one taking care of the team, before the German arrived. Unfortunately Heavy didn't want to be left behind so he started helping too, but with the opposite effect. The Russian was big and clumsy, and most of the time got in the way. Finally Medic asked him to hold Scout, who wanted to run away when his leg was examined. Moreover Demoman and Soldier entered a shouting contest and the Doctor had to practically kick them out of the infirmary, before the screaming turned into a fistfight. Only Pyro sat quietly on one of the beds and played with Medic's doves. He just hoped that the arsonist won't change them into a roosted dinner.

When everyone was alright, Medic kicked them out of the medical bay, saying that he needs to do some paperwork. He heard some more 'thanks' and 'good work' when they were leaving. After that he closed the door to the medical bay and locked it. He was angry and very irritated. If someone will thank him one more time, he will put his bone saw in their face. What was wrong with these people? Did they thank Scout for running, or Soldier for firing his rockets? Healing was his job and he didn't want anyone thanking him for every single treatment he made.

He finally was alone and could calm down. The Doctor couldn't understand why his teammates wanted to talk to him, when he quite clearly showed them that he wasn't interested in their life behind the battlefield and, what's more important, that he didn't want to become their 'friend'. Medic finally knew that the behavior he witnessed after his arrival wasn't to check him. They really were trying to befriend him.

The German noticed that these people were just like his first team. Putting, what was called friendship, before everything else. But he couldn't understand why this team fought for so long without loses. Was it only the fact that they were so skilled, or was there something else?

* * *

The RED team was doing great. They won most of the battles, and this kept everyone in high spirits, even after the replacement for BLU Pyro. But not everyone was so happy. Medic started to wonder if Reliable Excavation Demolition would accept his request to change the team. The whole situation really become too tiring. This team was so different. They had completely opposite values to the ones he was used to.

On the battlefield they often left strategic points unguarded just to go and help each other when in a tight situation. Medic saw that many times. For example, Demoman once left the bridge unprotected, just because Soldier was injured and chased by BLU Pyro, and the enemy Scout was able to take their intel to opponent's base safely. Or when Scout left the enemy briefcase to help Sniper fight BLU Spy and because of that they lost that intel. At first Medic tried to explain calmly that they needed to change priorities, but the team stubbornly ignored him over and over again, neglecting their responsibilities during the battle.

What was more, Medic didn't have any peace on ceasefire. He really hoped that his team would get the message and leave him alone to do his work, but either they were stupid and didn't get it, or wanted to make his life miserable. Medic even tried to say that he doesn't need company, but that didn't help either.

Heavy was the worst. He always came at dinner time, and Medic wouldn't mind if he just brought food and leave, but the Russian liked to stay and chat. The Doctor tried to do the same as first time, but it didn't seem to work anymore. Heavy was stubbornly sitting until his teammate finally ate his dinner. Not only that, the big guy practically glued himself to Medic during the battle. He was slower than the German and it didn't even matter to him that he was often left behind, when the Doctor rushed to heal someone. Medic even started to close himself in the medical bay to keep Heavy away.

Engineer also liked to come for a visit, mostly on late evenings. He usually carried maps and charts with battle strategy, so at least this wasn't pointless, but Medic could tell that the Texan was only looking for an excuse to come. The German appreciated the help, but this started to become annoying, especially when he had lots of work or was tired and wanted to rest alone.

Demoman came only with hangovers. That meant that he was in Medic's office practically every day whining and groaning. Soldier came at least once a week to lecture him about war and how to be a proper American, ignoring the fact that Medic was German. Pyro came from time to time and only with Engineer, but he didn't say anything, just mumbled something when he was playing with Doctor's doves. Spy and Sniper luckily left him alone, for what Medic was very grateful. He already had enough problems.

Scout usually left the German alone. He didn't seem to like the Doctor, but Medic didn't mind that. He preferred the hyperactive boy to stay away from him. But, as always, luck wasn't on his side and that situation soon changed.

During one of the battles Medic managed to get the enemy's intel. Unfortunately he was alone, in the BLU base and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The severs seemed to be the safest way to go as the main battle concentrated on the bridge.

When Medic was close to one of the corners, he heard a struggle. He slowed down and, as quietly as he could, came closer. He saw Scout and the enemy Spy. The masked man was pinning the boy to the wall with his hands tightly around the runners neck. Scout, gasping desperately for breath, tried to free himself, but he couldn't.

On any other occasion the Doctor would leave the boy, as the intel was more important, but in that situation he didn't have a choice. This was the only route he could take and he needed backup. He drew his bone saw and threw himself at the enemy, aiming for the neck. Spy must have heard him as he tried to doge, but wasn't quick enough. Medic managed to slice BLU's arm all the way from his shoulder to elbow. The German quickly switched to his syringe gun, but the enemy cloaked and they could hear footsteps going in the direction of the BLU base. That gave the two REDs the chance to escape. The runner took the briefcase, but stayed with the Doctor and watched his back until they were safe in their intel room.

After the battle Scout came to the medical bay to thank Medic, saying that he takes back all the things he said and that he's "the best Doc ever". It would be fine with the German if it was all, but Scout changed his attitude completely. He started to run to his office with every little cut and bruise he got. He was whining and swearing a lot in the process and only seeing the syringe gun made him run the way he came.

Scout wasn't the only problem that Medic had. Heavy decided that the Doctor spends too much time in his office, working. He came with a 'great' idea to give his teammate some rest.

One day, when Medic was filling in medical records, the Russian came to the medical bay and practically dragged the surprised Doctor out, saying that he needs rest and should eat a proper dinner with the team. The German was cursing and struggling, but it didn't change Heavy's mind. It would be easier to fight an elephant than the big man, so Medic was forced to sit with the team in the mess hall.

It was very uncomfortable for the German. He didn't like company and his teammates weren't the quiet types. Scout and Soldier were arguing about something, Engineer tried to calm them down, Demo was telling jokes to Sniper and Spy (they seemed more amused about the fact that he was able to speak after drinking so much) and Heavy was trying to talk to the Doctor. He started to wonder if he'll become deaf by the end of this dinner. Medic didn't care what was on his plate, he just wanted to eat it quickly and get out of this racket. He practically ran out of the mess hall when finished.

Unfortunately Heavy started dragging the German to the mess hall every day. The Doctor tried to tell the big guy that he wasn't interested, but didn't work, as well as closing the door to the medical bay. After asking Engineer to fix the lock for the fourth time, Medic gave up. He didn't have the energy to argue with the Russian, so he just played along and ate with everyone.

It was quite surprising how quickly he got used to those meals. The Doctor wandered if it was because of constant fighting, that he was able to adapt to nearly every situation. Most of the time he ignored his teammates, shutting himself away from all the shouting. Sometimes he talked to Engineer, who was the only person on the team that Medic tolerated. They usually talked about battles and weapon upgrades. Even Heavy joined their conversations from time to time, but Medic avoided talking to the big man in case he came up with another 'great' idea to make his life miserable.

The Russian was quite problematic. No matter what the Doctor did or said, how much he ignored the big man, he still searched the German's company. Finally the day came that Medic snapped. He was doing important maintenance to his medigun and was very concentrated, when Heavy busted into the medical bay. The Doctor jumped, surprised of the sudden intrusion, and because of that knocked some delicate parts of the medigun out of the table.

The German usually kept his emotions under control, but at that moment he couldn't stop himself. All the irritation and anger caused by the Russian and the rest of the team through all the time spilled out in a wave of curses and swearing in every language Medic knew. It was surprising that he could talk so much. His mind screamed for him to stop, but his mouth just kept going until the Doctor finally got everything out. He was breathing heavily, red on face, looking at the big man with a furious expression.

Through all Medic's shouting the Russian just stood silently by the door, looking calmly at his teammate. Still without saying a word, Heavy turned around and left the medical bay when the Doctor finished.

Breathing deeply Medic started to calm down. It was good to get rid of all the accumulated stress, but not this way. The German finally started to realize what he just said. He was so embarrassed. He usually didn't act this way. He was supposed to be calm and professional, and yet he acted so childishly. What was happening to him? Was it because he was fed up with his team? The Doctor assumed that this must be the reason. He was tired and really had enough of these people.

Now he had a problem what to do. Medic knew that he would never be able to apologize to Heavy, besides it was mainly the big man's fault that he acted that way. The Doctor decided to wait and see how the situation will develop. For now he just wanted some rest to calm his nerves.

On the next day, that luckily was ceasefire, Heavy didn't come to the office to take Medic to the mess hall. The German was grateful for that, because his yesterday's performance was probably heard in the whole 2Fort and he was still embarrassed about that. He didn't see the Russian through all two days of ceasefire. Medic was relieved that he was finally able to do his work in peace, but he also felt strange. Was it guilt, shame, anger? He couldn't quite describe it. He said some nasty things to Heavy, but it wasn't like the big man didn't deserve it. Well, maybe he didn't deserve all of it. So maybe it was a little bit of guilt. But there was something more. Medic got used to the Russian's presence, that now it felt somehow empty. The German wanted to ignore those thoughts, but they just kept coming back. So he just tried to concentrate on his work, to keep his mind occupied and hoping that those strange feelings will just go away.

Finally the day of the fighting arrived. Medic was eager to go to the battlefield because he wanted to get rid of all the frustration. He was thinking too much about that situation with Heavy. The Doctor wondered how will the big man act, when he sees the German. If he still will be sulking, that would be a problem. Medic and the Russian were very important in the fight while working together. If something as insignificant as a little quarrel would decrease their cooperation on the battlefield, then that would put in question their success. The Doctor knew that it would be his fault. He was still angry at himself for starting that outburst.

Luckily, when the German entered the meeting room, Heavy was in high spirit, ready to start the fighting. He greeted the Doctor with a big smile, like nothing happened. That made things easier. If the Russian wanted to ignore that incident then Medic won't stop him.

When the battle started, the German rushed into the fort accompanied by Heavy, Pyro and Soldier. They were planning to take control over the bridge quickly and force the enemy to stay only in their base.

The fight was very fierce. BLU weren't giving up that easily. It was hard for the three REDs to get in to the enemy base. Medic was very concentrated; he had to heal three people and watch his back at the same time. They somehow managed to make the enemy to back up, and now they were in one of the corridors of the BLU base, trying to force the opponents to the courtyard. When they thought that the enemy gave up an unexpected explosion shook the fort. BLU Demoman detonated his stickybombs just in front of them. If it wasn't for Medic's overhealing they wouldn't stand here in one piece. The team backed up slightly so the German was able to heal their wounds. When they were alright they resumed the attack.

Just when Medic was about to go after his teammates he heard Scout calling for him. The runner was probably hit by enemy Sniper as his left shoulder was badly injured. Medic examined him and gave a quick heal. He didn't have time to do anything else because, as soon as Scout was better, he sprinted towards the sounds of fight. The German also went that way, but when he was turning in the corridor, a sudden explosion threw him backwards. He wasn't hit directly, but the force itself was strong enough to knock all the air from his lungs when he hit the wall. For a few seconds he was stunned and couldn't focus. When finally everything stopped spinning around, Medic looked up and saw the enemy Soldier and Scout, grinning at him with nasty expressions. It didn't look good, especially with the rocket launcher pointed at him.

The Doctor quickly analyzed the situation. He was alone and didn't have a chance against the two BLUs. No one would be fast enough to get here, even if he called. He looked at his medigun and held back a sigh of relief. The übercharge was ready. This started looking better and, since his bones seemed to be intact, he could run away and look for backup. Medic didn't like to use his über on himself, but, in this situation, he didn't have a choice. Better to lose the über than his life. He could hear the sounds of battle just around the corner. If he was quick enough maybe he will be able to use some of the über on one of his teammates.

Just when Medic was about to start his übercharge many things happened at the same time. The moment the BLU Soldier fired a rocket at him, there was a laud roar and Heavy came in front of the Doctor, shielding him with his own body and firing the minigun. When the rocket hit, the big man backed up and fell on his knee, but didn't stop shooting. Medic didn't wait to wonder what is happening. He activated the medigun, pointing it at the Russian. That made the enemy to withdraw, but Heavy was still firing with a furious roar.

This was bad. The Doctor knew that the moment the übercharge wears off, the Russian's life will be in danger and so will be his. He started calling for help. Medic wasn't able to protect both of them. If he leaves the big man to die, his team will be in a big disadvantage, and he would be alone again and vulnerable to enemy attack. He really needed a backup.

Finally the über ended and, as soon as the red glow disappeared, the Russian fell hard on the ground. Medic, with the medigun still working, pressed his hands against the big man's belly to slow the bleeding down. He needed to close the wound fast, but the medigun wasn't enough. He needed quick-fix, but carrying Heavy alone was out of the question, he was just too big.

Suddenly there were sounds of footsteps in the corridor in front of them. Medic sighed with relief when he saw RED Soldier and Pyro. They probably came back looking for their missing teammates and heard the German's calls for help.

When Soldier saw what's happened, he didn't ask questions, just ran to Heavy, put the big man's arm around his shoulder and started dragging the Russian back to the RED territory. Pyro followed, carefully watching their backs. Medic supported Heavy's other side and kept his medigun working. He only hoped that the big man will make it.

Somehow they managed to bring the unconscious Russian to the nearest resupply room where the Doctor was able to give him proper help. He took out quick-fix and other equipment and started closing the wound. Heavy lost a lot of blood and the wound was very serious. Medic hoped that the big man will survive. Firstly, the team needed his help and secondly he really wanted to give him a lecture about his careless behavior. The German wanted to know why Heavy charged straight on that rocket, when he should have seen that the Doctor's über was ready. What was he thinking? He must have known that he could be killed; he wasn't overhealed this time. Medic really wanted to talk some sense to the big man.

* * *

RED lost the battle that day. Without Heavy and Medic's support they didn't stand a chance. But the team didn't seem bothered. Everyone was just happy that the big man was alright and that was more important than winning.

The Russian woke up late afternoon and the whole RED team came to visit him in the medical bay. Medic wasn't pleased with the noisy company, but decided to leave them alone. He didn't have the strength to argue and his head started to hurt again. If this continues, he'll become addicted to painkillers. He closed himself in his room, filling in medical reports and waiting for everyone to leave. However, after some time, when he heard rattling of Demo's scrumpy bottles, he decided to interfere. He didn't want his infirmary turned into a drinking party. The German stormed out of his room with a angry look. That made the team to leave without too much whining (they still remembered his angry outburst they heard a couple of days ago).

When Medic finally closed the door to the medical bay he relaxed slightly. He still needed to talk to Heavy, but at least it was quiet and not crowded. He looked around the infirmary and sighed; of course the team left a mess. Empty beds surrounded the Russian's bed, cans of Scout's drinks and a full ashtray were left on the tables. He really didn't like when Spy smoked in his office.

"How are you feeling, Herr Heavy?" he asked the big man while moving everything to their place.

"Good, thank you Doctor," the Russian started moving to help his teammate, but Medic's stern look made him stay in bed.

"Herr Heavy, could you please explain vhy did you act so recklessly zoday?" the Doctor stopped cleaning and looked at Heavy.

"Doctor was in trouble, so I help," was all he said.

"Herr Heavy, I appreciate zhat, but your actions vere very risky," Medic tried to look calm, but he could feel the irritation growing, "Did you not zee zhat my übercharge vas ready? You could at least shout, so I vould know zhat you vhere coming. I vould have been able zo activate zhe über before zhe rocket hit you. Vhat vere you zhinking, Herr Heavy?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I saw Doctor with enemy, and was angry at tiny BLU," it was hard for the big man to explain everything, because of his poor English, "I wanted to crush them, Doctor would be safe."

"You could have died, Herr Heavy!" why the Russian couldn't understand that his death would give the team lots of trouble, "Do you not know, zhat zhe zeem needs your firepower?"

"Da, but Doctor is credit to teem too," Heavy's expression seemed soft for some reason, "Doctor is very important friend."

Medic was picking up one of Scout's cans when the Russian said that. He froze and looked with disbelief at the big man. He surely wasn't acting like he wanted any friends and was clearly showing that. So, why did Heavy say such a thing? Maybe he was mocking him? The Doctor wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. What should he say in this kind of situation?

"Doctor not know that?" Heavy smiled slightly at his teammate's shocked expression.

"Herr Heavy, I don't zhink…."

"Nyet!" the Russian interrupted him with a serious look, "Doctor maybe think different, but we are team and friends. We help and trust each other. Doctor helps us and we trust you, so we friends."

Medic listened and with each word become more confused. He only wanted to do his job. They didn't need to think about it so highly as to name it friendship. He didn't remember that feeling, but was sure that there should be something more. Besides, he knew that he didn't act like a friendly person. Nevertheless Heavy just called him a friend. This team was really weird. These feelings made them week and vulnerable. He was about to say that, but Heavy didn't finish.

"Doctor think that we week, but is wrong. We are strong, because we are together and watch back. We fight to protect, that is first thing, not win. Doctor was on teams that fight to win, so you not used to. That make you angry, because we are different. I understand and do not mind. I wait for you to calm down. Doctor is good person. You yell and ignore but still help. Team want Doctor to trust us. I save you, because I trust you heal me."

The German was dumbstruck. He thought that Heavy wasn't too smart, but here he was seeing right through him. Medic was angry, because this team was different. He didn't like that all the rules, that helped him survive thought out all this years, were completely opposite to the principles of this team. And yet they were one of the best. Was it trust, what Heavy was talking about, that made them so strong? That probably was one of the things, but the Doctor knew that there must be something else.

This was so frustrating and tiring. He didn't want any feelings meddling with his life. He was fine until he joined this team, he thought. All those strange thoughts going through his mind, he wanted to leave behind, and yet just a few words from Heavy made him so confused. Maybe he could try to be like them? No, Medic scolded himself. He was determinate to stay the way he was. That was more comfortable and efficient. He wasn't in RED to make friends. He was in RED to make money. If the Russian wanted to be friendly, he wouldn't stop him, but he won't like that. The Doctor can't be week, just like he was many years ago. He can't make those mistakes again and be miserable. He can't….

Medic sighed slightly. He was tired. He really needed to rest and be alone to clear out his mind. All those strange feelings were probably because he was working so hard. He needs some sleep and he will be fine, his mind will get rid of odd thoughts.

"Rest for zhe night, Herr Heavy," Medic said, heading to his room, "I'll check on you in zhe morning."

"Thank you, friend," said Heavy with that strange look on his face.

Feeling really uncomfortable, the German quickly close the door to his room. Finally he was alone. His doves were the only company he needed. Something what was called 'friend' was unnecessary.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was planning to add this chapter yesterday, but my internet decided to die. Luckily now it's fine. I don't know when I'll add the 6th chapter, because it's very busy at my work. I hope that I'll finish it quickly. It's the last one! But I have some ideas for the continuation so, hopefully there will be more :)

Thank you Vidar for pointing me the mistake with Medic's accent :) And also, I decided to remove respawn because that made everyone's feelings and reactions more realistic :)

Again, all the situations that happened it the fight here, really happened to me or my friends in the game :D

And more Pyro, especially for my friend's request ^^

Thank you for all the reviews and favs :)

**WARNING! I'm not English!** So sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;) This is my first time writing in a different language.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Adapting (part 1)

Time flies when a person is busy. It has already been half a year, since Medic joined RED team in 2Fort. He always had so many things to do, that he didn't notice how quickly days passed. Fighting, patching up the team, ceasefire spent on filling in medical records and healing minor wounds; there was always something to do. He was here six long months and luckily still alive.

His team was quite troublesome, but he got used to them. The Doctor just ignored the team most of the time and tried to keep out of them . Of course they tried to make him more "sociable", as Scout called it, but Medic paid no attention to this. He was sometimes dragged to the team's activities, but usually sat there passively.

Many things got easier throughout time in 2Fort for the German. He still didn't quite like his team and disapproved their priorities in fight, but decided that as long as they have been winning, he won't bother. It was only work anyway. He stopped to care what do they do out of the battlefield and how they act. The Doctor decided that this way of thinking won't get him stressed or annoyed all the time. He build a solid wall around himself and had no intention to let anyone in, although Heavy really tried.

After calling the Doctor a friend for the first time, the Russian was quite stubborn to show, that he really meant what he said. He was by Medic's side most of the time, sometimes talking to him or just silently sitting, sometimes helping in the medical bay or chasing Scout away when the boy came with one of his "serious" injuries. At first the German felt uncomfortable, but after some time he got used to the big man's presence and decided to leave him be. Heavy learned quite fast when he can talk or when he should be silent, so that made things easier. On the battlefield the Russian usually protected the Doctor, but wasn't so reckless about it, letting others handle that, when he was to slow or had a different task to do.

The only person Medic actually liked spending time with was Engineer. This wasn't of course any friendly relation, just business. They often talked during dinner or after a battle, discussing strategies or weapon development. Pyro usually accompanied them but didn't say anything. The rest of the team was just ignored by the Doctor.

* * *

It was one of those days when Medic really didn't want to leave his office. He was walking slowly to the meeting room, rubbing his eyes. He worked most of the night and didn't get much sleep. What's more, his head hurt quite badly. This wasn't the best condition to be in before the battle, but he didn't have a choice. The team needed his skills. Losing wasn't an option since they lost the last fight. From some time BLU were fighting more aggressively and it was harder to win. The Doctor didn't like losing, because that meant less money. So, no matter how bad he felt, he was determined to do everything to win.

When the German entered the meeting room, most of the team was already there; only Demoman and Soldier were missing. Everyone greeted him with a "morning" or a smile, but Medic just nodded and sat in his usual place by the window. He really needed to get rid of the drowsy feeling.

"Good morning, Doctor," said Heavy with a big smile. He was listening to Sniper and Engineer's conversation, but when the German sat down, he came to him, with that strange expression he often wore when talking to Medic.

The Doctor nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He should have taken stronger pills for the headache. This will be a bother when he'll be trying to concentrate.

"Doctor not look good. Something wrong?" asked the Russian with concern.

"Nein, I am fine," Medic straighten up and adjusted his glasses. He can't be seen like this. The team will think that he's weak and that was the last thing he wanted.

They could hear shouting from the corridor and finally Soldier and Demoman entered the meeting room, yelling at each other something about drinking too much. That was a normal thing so nobody cared to shut them up. The American eventually switched his attention to the whole team, eyeing them carefully.

"Listen up maggots!" he shouted pointing his finger towards the battlefield, "I don't want any mistakes today! Do I make myself clear?!" the team just muttered something in response, not wanting to get dragged into another quarrel, "We will crush those BLU bastards and show them who is a real American here! Time to prepare men!"

Soldier looked at the map of 2Fort and then at Engineer, who was studying his blueprints carefully.

"Toymaker, where do you want to put your sentry?"

"I think the courtyard should be good today," the Texan answered not lifting his eyes, "Pyro could stay in the intel room, in case any BLUs sneak up on us," the arsonist nodded eagerly to that.

"You do that. Scout, get to their base as fast as you can! We put on speed today. The quicker you get the briefcase, the faster those sissies will lose their spirit! Cyclops and Heavy, you stay on the bridge, keep those maggots in their base!"

"This'll be frickin' awesome!" Scout eagerly cracked his knuckles, "They won't know what hit them!"

"Ye bet lad!" Demoman was also pleased with the quick action coming up.

"We are counting on you, Doctor," Heavy looked at Medic with still the same concern in the eyes. The German just nodded, knowing that the big man will probably stay by his side through the whole battle today. He should had put himself together before entering the meeting room. Now Heavy will be playing a nanny on the battlefield, which Medic didn't like.

"Sniper, you know what to do!" Soldier roared again, looking at the Australian, "Blow some brains out today! Spook, you try to get to BLU base through the sewers. I'll be the backup for Toymaker. Is all clear men?!" everyone nodded, eager to start the fight and get some revenge for the last lose, "Now get to your positions! Scout, Demo, Spy! You go with me to the left resupply room! Heavy, Doc, Sniper and Engineer, to the right one! Pyro you go downstairs! Let's crush those BLU maggots!"

The team shouted in enthusiasm and left the meeting room. Now, when the adrenaline started to go through his veins, Medic felt much better. He'll be able to concentrate and heal his team properly. He had a feeling that this battle will be hard, since the enemy probably was in high spirits after winning last time. But the Doctor was determined. They won't lose this time.

When they reached the resupply room, Medic started putting on his equipment, checking everything carefully. He just added new upgrades to his medigun and backpack, and wanted to be sure that everything was working properly. This should provide faster healing for the team and himself, if he gets injured. After finishing his preparations he put his attention to the team and started to overheal them. Sniper and Engineer won't need to much so he mainly concentrated on Heavy. He will also have to give Demoman and Soldier some extra health on the battlefield.

MISSION BEGINS IN 60 SECONDS, the Administrator announced through the speakers.

Everyone started getting ready and checking their equipment for the last time. Engineer prepared his tool box to build a sentry as soon a he'll be on the courtyard and Sniper adjusted his rifle.

MISSION BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS

Heavy lifted his minigun and looked at Medic. The big man gave him a nod and smiled slightly.

MISSION BEGINS IN 10 SECONDS

"Doctor stay behind me," the Russian said and looked at the door with determination on his face. Medic didn't respond, just checked his medigun for the last time, preparing to start the übercharge whenever its needed.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

The door opened and the team ran out of the resupply room, heading to their posts. Medic started looking carefully around, searching for other teammates to overheal and charge his medigun. He was also looking for the enemy Spy. The BLU masked man really liked to make him his target, so Medic become very cautious. He didn't want a knife in his back.

Heavy was heading towards the centre of the battlefield, so the Doctor followed him. When they got to the bridge they noticed Demoman who was placing sticky bombs around.

Suddenly the planks beneath them shook rapidly with an explosion. That was the BLU Soldier, followed by Medic and Pyro, who came from the battlements, firing at the three RED. The enemy arsonist blew away the bombs making way for his teammates, who took the chance to take out the Russian. The German quickly hid behind Heavy and started to heal him and the Scotsman, scanning the area carefully at the same time. He looked at his counterpart, who was running in zigzags on the other side of the bridge. This way Sniper won't be able to shoot him. The Doctor took out his syringe gun and started firing. One of the needle hit the BLU straight in the face. He screamed in surprise and started backing up, but still not in a straight line. At least the enemy Soldier and Pyro, without the backup, were more vulnerable and Heavy and Demo didn't waste time, forcing the opponents to withdraw.

"Pyro! BLU Scout headin' your way!" Engineers voice was heard through the headset.

That meant that not only they wanted to get the first briefcase as quick as possible, but also the BLU team. If Soldier and Pyro won't be able to stop the enemy and he will get the intel, then he will probably try to run through the severs. Demo must have though the same as he jumped off the bridge and went underground. Medic and Heavy were the only ones to hold the centre of the battlefield now. The Doctor knew that the BLUs will soon come back, but he was prepared. His übercharge was ready.

ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!

WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELIGENCE

Scout must have picked up the briefcase the same moment his counterpart took theirs. Now the question was who will be able to keep it.

The moment the announcer finished talking, the enemy Soldier and Pyro attacked them. Without Demoman's backup Heavy started to withdraw, glancing expectantly at Medic. The Doctor decided that now is the best time and started his übercharge.

The enemy was waiting for that. BLU Medic, who was hiding in the fort, ran towards his teammates activating his own über.

"Damn it! Get that BLU maggot!" the American screamed through the headset, "He's heading towards the bridge!"

The German cursed. The opponents forced their übercharge and now had the advantage in time. The blue glow surrounded the enemy Pyro, who used that chance and air-blasted Heavy and the Doctor off the bridge. At that moment the enemy Scout ran through the entrance of RDE base, holding the intel. The Russian started to fire at the runner, but the BLU arsonist shielded his teammate. They managed to injure the opponent, but that wasn't enough and enemy Scout ran quickly towards his base. It was hard for the Russian to shoot from the water, so the moment the über finished he took cover under the bridge.

Medic knew that they lost that briefcase and, what's more, the übercharge wasn't efficient. He just hoped that their Scout managed to pass the battle safely, as he didn't hear anything from the boy through the headset.

"Herr Heavy, lets vithdraw zhrough zhe severs. You need ammunition," he said to the big man, heading towards the entrance to the underground.

Just when he finished that sentence he spotted Scout, limping out of their opponent's severs, with the enemy briefcase, chased by BLU Heavy. The Doctor shouted at the Russian, but the big man already saw the runner and started firing the rest of his ammunition at his counterpart. The enemy withdrew quickly after seeing that RED had Medic with them. That gave the trio a chance to hide in the sewers.

"Herr Scout, ve vill come vith you," the German pointed the medigun at the runner, "Ve don't know if zhere are enemies in our base."

"Ye, thanks Doc," the boy slowed down allowing them to back him up, "It was fuckin' crazy there!"

YOU'VE FAILED. THE ENEMY HAS SECURED OUR INTELLIGENCE

"Shit!" the Bostonian cursed under his breath, picking up his pace slightly.

They reached the courtyard quickly and then the runner took the briefcase to the intel room. Heavy started to load ammunition to his minigun from the dispenser.

SUCCESS! WE HAVE SECURED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE

That meant a draw. They needed to regroup and prepare to get the second briefcase. It was just as Medic predicted. BLU were fighting very aggressively and if they wanted to win they needed to be more efficient.

"How did the enemy Scout get past you?" he asked Engineer while healing him and Heavy.

"That damn BLU managed to get to the intel through the entrance near the right resupply room just when Soly was downstairs," the Texan answered with an angry look, "He must've watched Pyro and took the chance when he wasn't lookin'."

"I vill go to check on Pyro. Herr Heavy stay here," and with that Medic ran to the intel room. He wanted to be sure that the arsonist was alright so that the intel will be protected properly.

"Heavy, Cyclops where the hell are you!" Soldier shouted through the headset, "Those BLU maggots are coming again!"

Medic needed to hurry. He ran down the stairs straight to the intel room. Pyro was leaning on the desk with his left leg bleeding. The Doctor quickly checked how bad was the injury and started the medigun. The wound wasn't too bad, so the arsonist should be able to fight after a few minutes. He also noticed that Pyro didn't have any ammunition left. He must have tried to chase the enemy away, but BLU Scout used the fact that the arsonist wasn't a long range class.

"Go and get ammunition from zhe resupply room," the Doctor said when he was satisfied with his work.

Pyro nodded and went to refill his gas tank. Medic fallowed, but suddenly stopped. He had that strange feeling on the back of his head, as if he was watched. He turned around, carefully scanning the area in front of the intel room and preparing his syringe gun. There was no one around, but the German knew, that it didn't mean he was alone. He pressed his back to the wall looking for any movement or strange shadows.

Suddenly Medic heard a clicking sound and dogged quickly, just to see BLU Spy firing his gun. He hid behind the corner aiming his syringe gun, completely ignoring the sharp pain in his left arm.

"Spy!" he shouted through the headset.

ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!

So it meant that Medic wasn't the masked man's target. He cursed and started to fire the syringe gun at the opponent. Pyro came just when the BLU Spy disappeared on the spiral ramp on the other side.

"Ve von't be able to catch him if ve follow him zhat vay!" the Doctor shouted to the arsonist and, pointing his medigun at him, started to run up the stairs. Pyro followed saying something through the headset that Medic couldn't understand.

Unfortunately BLU Spy was faster and by the time they reached the top of the stairs, they heard a gunshot and a sound of a sentry being sapped. Engineer screamed in pain and hit the ground. Pyro shouted something in furry and headed towards his friend. Medic fired his syringe gun, while running, but the enemy already disappeared in the corridor heading towards the sewers.

"BLU Spy iz in zhe sewers!" he shouted through the headset, crouching by the Texan and examining his wound.

The opponent shoot Engineer in the chest, but luckily missed the heart so the Doctor was able to heal him. He delicately opened more the wound with a knife and skillfully took the bullet out. Then he pointed the medigun at his patient and waited for the healing ray to do its job. Pyro, who was able to knock the sapper off the sentry with his hammer, stood by Medic's side, flamethrower ready, and scanned the area.

Medic was angry. He let the enemy take their second briefcase. He was raging that the BLU Spy managed to hurt Engineer. It was strange for him to be angry for that kind of reason, but he thought that it maybe because the Texan was so important to the team. If he have died, then RED would be left without a strong defense, so that was a good reason to be angry. Medic knew that there must be another reason behind it. Did he actually started to care about someone's safety? Medic shuddered, trying to get rid of the strange thoughts. They came back to him quite often these days. It was war, so it was common for people to get injured or die. He would never let the anger take control over him for such a trivial reason. He just needed to concentrate on his work, that was all.

Engineer grunted and opened his yes. Immediately Pyro was by his side helping him up and saying something through his mask.

"Still alive firebug, still alive," the Texan patted the arsonist's shoulder with a smile and looked at Medic, "I owe you one, Doc."

The Doctor didn't say anything. He still felt uncomfortable with all the thanking. He wanted to stand up, but Pyro stopped him mumbling and gesticulating vigorously. Engineer looked at the arsonist then at Medic's arm.

"Doc are you alright?! You're bleedin'!" he said surprised.

The German looked at his arm and remembered that the BLU Spy shoot him. He checked his wound but it wasn't serious. His medipack should take care of it without a problem.

"I'm fine," he said standing up, "I need to get back on zhe bridge. Zhe übercharge iz ready."

Pyro again started mumbling something quickly, but the Doctor couldn't understand and looked puzzled at the arsonist.

"Pyro wants you to use your über on him," Engineer explained.

That wasn't actually a bad idea, when Medic though about it. He could hear the battle on the bridge. Heavy, Demo and Soldier were probably short of ammunition by now and Pyro had a full tank. The arsonist was a very destructive force on the battlefield by himself, and using the übercharge on him would make the enemy withdraw without a doubt. Unfortunately that would leave Engineer with no backup, but Medic had an idea.

"I vill send Demoman to back you up" the Doctor said pointing his medigun at Pyro.

YOU'VE FAILED. THE ENEMY HAS SECURED OUR INTELLIGENCE

"Thanks Doc. Give them what they deserve for takin' our briefcase!"

"Mhhmmpp!" Pyro yelled and ran towards the fort exit.

Medic started to follow, but when they reached one of the turns in the corridor they ran into Heavy, Demo and Soldier, who were withdrawing from the bridge. All of them were injured and practically out of ammunition. The Doctor started to heal them, carefully checking their wounds. Most of them weren't life-threatening, but still the three RED were in a bad shape. Medic now realized that he took too much time on saving Engineer.

"Those BLU maggots took the bridge!" Soldier was furious, "Where the hell were you Doc?! And what is he doing here?!" he pointed at Pyro, "You were supposed to guard the intel…"

"Soldier do not take anger on Doctor," Heavy looked hard on the American, standing by Medic's side, "He cannot be everywhere."

"They're comin' lads!" Demo put his last sticky bombs near the entrance, "Ye bette' leave that fight for later. They're buildin' a sentry on the bridge."

"Now that's great news Cyclops! Move it ladies!" Soldier wanted to go back to the entrance but Medic stopped him.

"I do not zhink zthat vould be a good idea," he said with a stern look.

"I will not listen to someone who abandons his unit!" the American pushed him back, but Heavy stood in his way, "Move Sputnik or I will make you move!"

"Zhat iz enough!" Medic stood between both men giving Soldier a hard look, "You are injured and short of ammunition. You vould just die zhere, especially if zhey got a sentry. Go to the dispenser, we need to regroup. And vhat's more," the Doctor added seeing that Soldier wanted to argue more, "a BLU Spy attacked Engineer, so vithout my help, ve vouldn't have a good defense now."

That shut Soldier up. He just mumbled something under his breath and went towards the courtyard. The rest of them followed. Medic was slightly surprised by his angry speech. He usually was calm and ignored his teammates shouting. Of course he didn't like to be yelled at without a reason, but just letting them shout was much more effortless. And here he was telling Soldier off and what's more, the American was listening. This whole situation was very confusing. For now on he will just concentrate on keeping his team from dying and think about it later.

When they reached the courtyard Engineer already fixed his sentry and dispenser and everyone started to load ammunition. In the meantime Medic healed the worst wounds, leaving the rest for later.

"Scout, Spy! Report!" Soldier shouted through the headset.

"I am 'ere, you do not 'ave to shout," Spy materialized in front of the American, almost making him jump, "Scout's 'eadset is broken, but 'e is fine," he said before another yelling tirade started, "'e is in the BLU severs."

"We got'a problem mates," Sniper's voice was heard, "They build a bloody level three sentry on the bridge, together with a dispenser an' teleport."

They were in a tough situation, Medic thought, but that didn't mean they will lose. If they worked together then maybe they will be able to retake the bridge. He got an idea, but first he needed to shut his team up. He cleared his throat and looked expectedly at Soldier, who entered a shouting contest with everyone, blaming them for all the mistakes. That didn't help much but luckily Heavy saw that and smacked the American in the head. That gave the Doctor enough time to start talking.

"My übercharge is ready, so ve can use it. But I do not zhink zhat using it against zhe sentry vould be good. Ve destroy zhe sentry but zhe rest of BLUs vould be still on zhe bridge. I suggest zhat Herr Spy sap zhe sentry and zhen ve use zhe über."

"I think that might work," Spy smiled slightly preparing his sapper, "Will you use the über on 'eavy?"

"Nein, on Herr Pyro. Herr Heavy can save his ammunition for later and Herr Pyro vill be able to return to zhe base to protect zhe intel. Zill zhat zime Herr Demoman can stay on guard."

"I would go with that fellas," Engineer nodded, "Pyro will make them retreat faster. And no one likes to be fried," he added with a smirk.

"Let's get moving then men!" Soldier prepared his rocket launcher, "Do not let us down Frenchie!"

"Ye bette' hurry, they're comin'," Sniper said and they could hear him firing his rifle.

The RED team started moving to their positions. Demoman went to the intel room, while Heavy, Soldier, Spy, Pyro and Medic headed towards the entrance. The Doctor adjusted his medigun and pointed it at the arsonist. He just hoped that this plan would work. He didn't like the idea of losing again.

When they reached the entrance, BLU already started the attack on their base. The Frenchmen quickly withdrawn to the sewers while the rest of RED distracted the enemy. Pyro was close to the German, protecting him in case something happened. They all waited for the sound of a sapped sentry because, before BLU Engineer fixes his machine, they will have enough time to start the attack. Medic only hoped that this time he won't be air blasted off the bridge.

Every second seemed like an hour, but finally they could hear a loud curse and the sentry stopped firing. That was their cue. Soldier and Heavy stormed from the entrance and cleared the path for Pyro and Medic, who ran close behind them. When they stepped on the bridge the Doctor activated his übercharge. The arsonist didn't waste time lighting the enemies on fire. His counterpart wanted to air blast the German again, but this time Pyro was quicker and knocked the BLU off the bridge. Heavy and Soldier took the opportunity to refill their ammunition from the enemy dispenser before finishing Spy's work.

The BLU didn't expect that the other team would attack so quickly, probably assuming that RED already gave up and wanted to protect the last briefcase. The enemies started to withdraw to their base in panic, trying to put out the flames. The BLU Soldier tried to hold them back, but alone he didn't stand a chance. The bridge was again held by RED. Medic knew that won't last long. His counterpart probably will have his own charge ready soon, so they didn't have much time. They needed to use this chance to get the briefcase while the enemies were still in disorder.

When the red glow left Pyro, the arsonist went back to their base and the rest of the REDs started the attack on BLU base.

"What took you so fuckin' long?!" Scout shouted, running from the sewers and bleeding from some minor wounds.

"Do not whine maggot!" Soldier said while firing his rocker launcher, "Get to the intel room through the upper entrance! We will hold them on the courtyard!"

The runner didn't need to be told twice. He jumped and quickly disappeared in the hole in the ceiling. Medic managed to heal him a bit and hoped that the boy won't get in too much trouble. He concentrated now on keeping Heavy and Soldier in one piece. The big man was constantly firing his minigun holding off the enemies. The American stood by his side, the rocket launcher ready, waiting for any BLUs to show up around the corner. The opponents tried desperately to hold the courtyard but weren't able to organize themselves properly. The quick attack was working. Scout just needed to get the intel before the BLU Engineer builds another sentry.

Medic was carefully scanning the area behind them. He was worried that the enemy Spy might want to finish what he started in their intel room. The Doctor stood with his back to the wall, trying to spot any strange shadows, while healing his two teammates. He took out his bonesaw just in case.

WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELIGENCE

That announcement was enough to make BLU fight back more aggressively. The three RED started backing up slowly, but were still determined to hold the enemy until Scout returns. That was when Medic felt the uneasy feeling at the back of his head and acted instinctively. He ducked and swung the bonesaw back. The weapon hit and there was a cry of pain. When the Doctor looked back he saw the BLU Spy limping away with a furious expression and his revolver ready to fire. Just when he was about to shot there was a sound of a cloaking device and in seconds the enemy was on the floor with a knife in his back. The RED Spy was standing there, dusting his suit and looking at his counterpart.

"You were wide open, amateur," he said with disgust, "I 'ope you are alright Docteur? "

"Ja, Danke," Medic stood up and looked at his other teammates. Few more seconds and they won't have ammunition. He wanted to call Scout through the headset, but the runner finally jumped from the hole in the ceiling carrying the briefcase. It was easy to notice few more wounds on his body.

"I got it!" he shouted at his team moving towards the exit, "Let's get the hell outta here!"

The REDs started to withdraw keeping the enemies at a distance. If they managed to secure the intel there will be a draw and they will have a chance to win, if they will be able to outsmart the BLU. Getting the last briefcase will be the hardest. One mistake and they might lose. They will have to prepare a good plan not only for attack, but also for defense.

Medic ran between his teammates, healing them and keeping an eye on Scout. The BLU Spy was dead, but there still was the enemy Sniper. The Doctor hoped that their Sniper will watch their back while they ran to their base. Heavy was at the end, shielding them and watching if the opponents are following. BLU seemed like they given up on that briefcase. Maybe they wanted to get the chance to regroup and prepare an attack. Medic didn't want to push his luck, so he just ran with his team watching the surroundings carefully.

When everyone was finally entering the base the German looked behind one last time and felt his heart sank. The Russian, who was slower than the rest, was still in BLU territory leaning on one of the pillars supporting the bridge, bleeding heavily from the wound on his side. Without thinking, Medic ran to his teammate. When the healing ray finally reached Heavy, the big man sighed with relief and looked at the German with gratitude.

"Herr Heavy, ve need to get out of zhe enemy base!" Medic looked at the BLU entrance, worried that the enemy might come at any moment.

Heavy groaned slightly and started moving slowly towards their base. The Doctor was walking by his side, scanning the area, his syringe gun was prepared. His behavior surprised him. Since when he became so caring? He shouldn't endanger himself like this. He was supposed to look for backup and then try to save Heavy. But there he was, charging to the enemy base unprotected, to save someone who could die even with his help. What made him act like this? The Doctor decided that, for now, he won't let any thoughts disturb him. He needed to concentrate. The medigun made the Russian move a little faster and finally they were off the bridge.

Medic looked one more time at the enemy base to make sure no one followed them, when he heard two gunshots and a split second later there was a piercing pain is his chest. He stumbled backwards and wanted to scream in pain, but all that went out from his mouth was blood. The German looked at his chest and saw a hole in his right side, which was bleeding heavily. His knees gave up and Medic hit the ground hard.

He got shot by BLU Sniper. This didn't look good. Every breath brought agonizing pain. That meant that his lung was damaged and probably one of his ribs must have gotten shattered, making it even worse. If he doesn't die of losing too much blood then he will suffocate. Either way this situation seemed lost for the Doctor.

Medic heard someone shouting and felt that he is lifted. This brought more pain and he coughed blood. He wanted to say something, or move, but his body didn't want to respond. His vision was already very blurry.

The German tried to remember when was the last time he was in this kind of life-threatening situation, He always seemed to make it out alive, no matter how bad it was. He depended only on his abilities and managed to go through this war. This time, however, he knew that this was probably over. He was cold and his body became very heavy. He couldn't move and every breath brought horrible pain. No one in his team could use his medigun, and even a dispenser with the medipack, wouldn't be quick enough to heal him with the intense bleeding.

This was why he wanted to be alone. He didn't want any friendships because that made people act irrationally. On some weird impulse he decided to help Heavy and now he was dying. All because the big man was nice to him. The Russian wreaked havoc in his orderly life. All the doubts and strange thoughts made the German think in an illogical way. Now he had to pay the price for it.

Despite all that Medic didn't feel like he had any regrets. He was calm when darkness overtook him, where there finally was no pain.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay! My job was crazy for the last few days and I didn't have enough time to write :( But finally here it is! The last chapter of Adaptation!  
Btw I am not a doctor so I don't know if the things I wrote about can really happen, I just wanted them to fit the story ;)

**WARNING! I'm not English!** So sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me ;) This is my first time writing in a different language.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Adapting (part 2)**

Sniper was scanning the area carefully through his scope looking for any signs of blue. When he heard the announcement that they managed to get the second briefcase, he smiled slightly. Only one more and they win. Of course they need to protect their own intel, but he was determined to shot any BLUs who will try to come close to their base. He didn't like losing.

There was movement in one of the entrances in the enemy base and Soldier, Medic, Spy, Heavy and Scout, who was carrying the briefcase, ran towards the bridge. The Russian was at the end, firing his minigun and keeping the opponents in their base. Sniper helped him, shooting a few times to scare the BLUs away. The enemy Soldier came through the right entrance and fired at the big man but the Australian shoot him in the leg and made him back away. Sniper looked carefully, but this time no one tried to attack. His teammates were already on the other side of the bridge, hiding in the base.

Sniper noticed that not everyone went inside. Medic turned around and suddenly stopped, looking at the bridge. The Australian also looked that way and saw that Heavy was still in enemy's territory. There was blood coming from his side. He probably got shot by that BLU Soldier. The Doctor ran quickly to the Russian pointing his medigun at him. Sniper cursed silently and prepared to fire at anyone from BLU team. He won't let them near those two. He just hoped that the big guy will be alright.

When his two teammates came off the bridge and headed towards the base, the Australian sighed with relief. Heavy was running slowly, but seemed alright. Medic looked one more time at the enemy base to make sure that no one came after them. That's when Sniper noticed a blue dot on the Doctor's head. He instantly looked through his scope and saw his counterpart. He fired as quick as he could and hit the enemy in the shoulder, but at the same time his opponent fired his gun. He missed the head because of the injury. When Sniper heard a grunt of pain his heart stopped for a second. He looked at Medic and saw him backing up slightly. Blood was coming from his mouth.

When the Doctor hit the ground the Australian felt like a big ice cube dropped at the bottom of his stomach. He managed to save him from a headshot, but still Medic got hit in the chest. The Russian heard the shot and looked at his friend. When he saw him on the ground, a pool of blood forming around, he dropped his gun and ran to the Doctor's side, calling his name. There was no response, the German wasn't moving. Heavy quickly picked up his teammate and ran to the base.

Sniper just stood there, looking at the spot where the Doctor was lying. If Medic dies it will be his fault. He wasn't able to protect him. He got distracted and didn't notice the danger. He shouldn't have let his guard down, when the battle was still going on. Sniper was supposed to be a professional and yet he made such a stupid mistake. This could cost his teammate's life. Medic helped the Australian many times and he wasn't able to save him.

Sniper felt the anger growing in him. He adjusted his riffle and started to search for his counterpart. He was now determined to kill that bastard no matter what. This time he will be sure to aim at his head.

* * *

Heavy considered himself a person who doesn't get scared that easily. He was born and raised in cold Russia and fear wasn't an option there. But now, for the first time in many years, he was really scared. Not for himself, but for his friend. When he heard the two gunshots and then saw Medic lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his heart sank.

It felt like everything around stopped. There was no sounds, no fight, no 2Fort. Just the German on the ground. The Russian couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to. He wanted to believe that it's the BLU Spy trying to fool him. But the big man knew that the enemy masked man was dead. He couldn't deny the reality that was in front of him. Medic, his good friend, was dying.

There was no time to lose. Heavy quickly ran to the Doctor's side, shouting his name, but there was no response. Medic's eyes were half closed, his breathing uneven and there was lots of blood coming from a wound in his chest. He didn't get shot in the head, but this still didn't look good.

The Russian tried not to panic. He gently picked up his friend and ran to the base as fast as he could, taking his minigun on the way. Medic tensed in his arms coughing more blood. You could tell from the expression of his face that he was in terrible pain. The medipack wasn't enough to stop the intense bleeding. Heavy just hoped that the Doctor will make it.

The corridors seemed to have no end and the red stain on the German's chest was getting bigger really fast. The big man didn't know what to do to stop the bleeding. He was an fighter, he didn't know anything about healing. So he just ran to the only person who could help – Engineer. Him and his dispenser would be able to aid the Doctor. At least Heavy hoped so.

Just now the Russian realized how important Medic was to him. When he first meet the German he was happy that he'll have support in the fight. Heavy liked the Doctor from the start, despite the man's stiff and formal attitude. The big man could see that his new teammate had that special spark in his eyes that everyone in this team had, although it was hidden deep inside. The Russian thought that maybe some encouragement will make it show up, but he knew that he was wrong after they talked through and after the medical check-up. The German had a very thick wall around him and had no intention of braking it. Heavy knew that Medic was a good person, but after fighting in this cold war for so long, he didn't know how to express it. The Russian assumed that the Doctor wasn't always like this. Something must have happened to make him build that wall of cold indifference. But the big man was a patient person and he didn't give up easily.

Heavy noticed that, after some time, his efforts started showing their effects. The Doctor, even though he wasn't still talking much, was spending more time with the team. He probably didn't notice those slight changes in his behavior, but the big man did. The German's angry outburst was proof for that. He couldn't understand the emotions which were building up inside him and that made him confused and irritated. But Heavy knew what was happening. He wasn't stupid like most people thought. At that time the big man just let Medic take out all the frustration on him and later calm down alone. Of course it wasn't nice to listen to all the things the Doctor said to him, but the Russian tried to understand and help his friend. He wanted to show the German that he could rely on his teammates and trust them. They fought together and helped each other. Heavy have seen that Medic was slowly starting to become a part of this team, a part of the family.

While running the Russian felt that the German became limp in his arms and he started to panic. Everything crumbled around him.. The Doctor was still breathing, but the movement of his chest was very shallow. The Russian picked up his pace. He won't let his friend die. Medic was slowly opening up to them and Heavy won't waste all the hard work that both of them had to do to make it happen. He was determined to save his friend. The Doctor helped him many times, now it was his turn.

* * *

Engineer tightened the last screw in his sentry and looked at it with satisfaction. Finally everything was working properly and he didn't have to worry about his machines. Since the enemy Spy was dead, they had a chance to win this battle. They had to come up with a good attack plan and tighten up their defense. Now everyone, except Sniper, Medic and Heavy, were on the courtyard refilling their ammunition. As soon as the big man and the Doctor return, they will regroup and start the fight for the last briefcase. If they do it quick enough maybe they will be able to catch the enemy unprepared.

"Where's Doc and the big guy?" asked Scout stretching his limbs.

"Weren't they with you when you were retreatin'?" the mechanic scratched his head. They should be back by now.

"Ye, but I think we got separated…"

"They are keeping an eye on the BLU maggots of course!" the boy was interrupted by Soldier who finished loading his rocket launcher, "And we need to come up with a good plan ladies, so when they're back…"

"Help!" the American was cut off by Heavy's desperate call.

Everyone looked at the direction of the big man and went pale when they saw who was in his arms. The Russian was carrying unconscious Medic, who had a very big blood stain on his chest. Engineer felt like something heavy and cold fell in his stomach. This can't be happening. They were doing so well. And why the Doctor? They were supposed to protect him. He was one of the most important team members and they failed him. The Texan felt guilty when he looked at the German's pale face. This man was not only a team member, but, what's more important, a friend. The mechanic looked helplessly at his teammates. Everyone was staring in shock and disbelieve, as Heavy gently put Medic by the dispenser. What are they going to do now?

Engineer clenched his fists. Staring and doing nothing won't solve any problems. Medic was their friend and they needed to brace themselves for his sake.

"Fellas, don't just stand there!" the mechanic shouted at his team, kneeling by the Doctor's side, "We need to prepare our defense, or we'll all die!"

That made everyone moving. They were determined to guard the courtyard at all cost. Soldier went upstairs to defend the intel entrance by the resupply room and Pyro stood by the other one. Demoman placed sticky bombs in both corridors and Spy went in the direction of the sewers. Heavy stood in front of Medic and Engineer, ready to shield them from any bullets. Scout was by the Doctor's side, scattergun in hand, ready to fire.

In the meantime the mechanic examined the German's condition. This wasn't looking good. Medic was very pale, his breath shallow and uneven. He already lost lots of blood and the dispenser didn't keep up with the healing. Engineer needed to get the bullet out of his teammate's chest and he has to do it fast. He took one of the knifes the Doctor had in his medipack and, as delicately as he could, started taking out the bullet. It was very deep inside and it was hard to get it out. The Texan was worried that he might do more damage, but he had to try. The German's condition was already very serious.

After a few minutes, that seemed like hours, the mechanic finally took out the bullet and pressed a cloth to the wound. Now the dispenser and medipack had to do their job. He just hoped that this will be enough. The medigun, which was lying uselessly on the ground, could put Medic back in shape, but no one knew how to use it. They just had to wait.

"Gentlemen, we 'ave a problem," said Spy through the headset, "The BLU 'eavy, Medic, Soldier, Demoman and Scout are 'eading to our base."

Engineer cursed under his breath. They were already in a bad situation and now things got even worse. The enemy probably had the übercharge ready. They must've also known about the German's condition and wanted to attack them at full force since RED was weakened and didn't have a chance in a direct battle against the über without the help of the Doctor.

"Now this is fuckin' great!" Scout shouted angrily, preparing to run to the front lines.

"Boy, you won't be of much use against their über," the Texan stopped the runner, "I need to be ready to fix the sentry, so you stay here and hold the wound so it won't bleed that much."

The Bostonian was a little reluctant and wanted to argue, but Engineer's stern look made him oblige. He did what he was told to and the mechanic was able to stand by his machines. Everything depended on whatever the sentry will withstand the attack. There was still enough time for BLU to crush them completely. The Texan hoped that they will be able to survive until the battle ends.

The RED team were in many tight situations but never in that bad. They also fought without a medic for some time before. They got so used to the Doctor's help that they let their guard down. This was war, they had to be prepared for the worst scenarios. For now the most important thing was to concentrate and defend the courtyard. The intel wasn't that crucial, they needed to survive this.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Scout's swearing interrupted Engineer's thoughts and he glared at the boy.

"Boy, shut up and…"

"But the Doc…" the runner was very pale, "He…he ain't breathin'."

The mechanic's wrench fell out from his hand and hit the ground with a loud thud. Suddenly the courtyard was very silent, everyone staring at Scout with disbelief. This can't be happening, the Texan thought. No matter how bad the situation was, they always managed to survive. They didn't lose anyone for a very long time. Why did they let their teammate down now? The Doctor always helped them. He was very stiff and didn't like company, but Engineer still liked him. It was nice to talk to someone who actually knew what he was saying. Besides, the German's behavior towards the team started to change. He wasn't so reluctant to talk to them or spend more time in the mess hall. He started to become a part of the team.

So now, when the mechanic looked at Medic's unmoving body he felt helpless and angry. He couldn't do anything to save his teammate. Maybe he shouldn't remove the bullet, or maybe he damaged something while doing so. But now it was too late. Thinking about it won't change anything. Engineer looked at his silent team. There was shock, panic and pain on their faces. They didn't know what to do. He noticed that it was very hard for Heavy to hear that, who was looking at the German with a blank expression. The Russian seemed empty, like everything died inside him. It was hard to watch. The Doctor was a very important friend to the big guy. They spend most of the time together and it was mainly because of him Medic started changing. Now it was over. A part of Heavy died together with Medic. He just slowly turned away from the German and stood in front of the sentry, shielding it, not caring anymore what happens to him.

Scout looked at the big man and then at the Doctor, with a panicked expression. Then he started pressing Medic's chest, wanting to do something, anything to save him.

"Boy, I don't think…" Engineer said saliently, but the runner didn't let him finish.

"Shut up! I ain't fuckin' lettin' him die! You hear me Doc?! You ain't fuckin' goin' anywhere!"

The Bostonian's voice was a little shaky, but he didn't care anymore, desperately trying to make Medic breath again. The mechanic just looked absently at Scout. He didn't know what to say anymore. This was war so, technically, they should be prepared for this type of situation. But no matter how many times it happened, it always hurt. The Texan just clenched his fists. It was over for the Doctor, but not for the rest of them. Not yet. They have to fight to live, and mourn their teammate later.

"Incoming!" Demoman yelled, retreating from the left corridor. A few seconds later the enemy Heavy and Medic stepped on the courtyard and were immediately surrounded by the blue glow of the übercharge. The Scotsman detonated his bombs but that didn't stop the opponents. The BLU Heavy concentrated his fire on the sentry, but RED Heavy took the damage on himself. Engineer cursed, crouching behind his machine, whacking it with the wrench and ignoring the bullets that hit his body. He just hoped that they will survive through this über. Heavy started backing up, wobbling slightly. The dispenser was healing him, but it won't be enough if this continuous.

While the two BLUs were distracting the sentry, the enemy Scout and Demo tried to get on the courtyard from the other corridor. Pyro and their Demoman managed to hold them back somehow and explosions shook the whole fort as they fought. Engineer cloud also hear a rocket launcher from upstairs, so Soldier was probably fighting his counterpart, trying to keep him out of the intel entrance. Scout started shouting something, but the mechanic didn't pay any attention. He tried to keep his sentry from falling apart.

This was bad enough without a medic. They were surrounded and the opponents had an übercharge. What's more Heavy was badly injured and was barely standing, still trying to fire his minigun. If the battle time won't run out shortly the RED team will be wiped out.

* * *

It was dark and silent, nothing around. There was only cold and pain, lots of terrible pain. He couldn't move or breath. It felt as if he was falling and the deeper he fell, the less pain he felt. He wanted to be at the bottom already. Probably, there was no pain, and maybe it will be warmer too. He really wanted for everything to finally end; the darkness, silence and pain. He felt so tired and sleepy. He didn't even remember what happened and how he got here. But it didn't matter, he just wanted to sleep.

When he was about to doze off, he heard something. At first he wanted to ignore it, but the strange sound came back again and again. It started to become really irritating. He wanted it to go away, but it persistently lingered at the edge of hearing. Finally, resigned, he started listening. At first he couldn't describe what the sound was, but the more he listened to the louder it became. It seemed like someone was yelling, but he couldn't understand what. So he listened more. Finally he recognised what the voice was saying. It was repeating one word again and again: Medic, Medic, Medic. That was familiar. That was him, right? That was his name. He was Medic.

Slowly everything started coming back to him: 2Fort, RED team, the fight, Heavy and the gunshots. Was he dead? If he was, then he wouldn't be feeling this much pain in his chest. So he was probably still alive. But what is happening? Medic listened carefully to the voice calling him and, finally, recognised it. It belonged to Scout. What did the runner want from him? Did he get injured again? The Doctor wanted to go back to sleep, but the Bostonian's voice was still calling him. He sounded somehow desperate. Were they still fighting? The German listened carefully and heard faint sounds of gunshots. So the battle was still going and, judging by Scout's panicked calls, they were in trouble. They needed his help.

Medic tried to move, but his body didn't respond and the pain in his chest became even worse. However, he still tired. The team needed him, he can't die now. No matter how annoying and noisy they were, it was his duty to help them. He knew well that his abilities were very important on the battlefield. This team was helpless without him, with their illogical decisions and priorities. Especially Heavy. The big man ignored practically every rule of this war. Medic needed to help his team, that's what he is paid for...

No...that wasn't the reason. The German felt something different. Now, when he was surrounded by deep darkness he finally understood. He was denying it all the time, pushing all the thoughts and emotions somewhere deep inside. Now he noticed what is happening. He started to feel. He needed to help them not because it was his job, but because he wanted to. He formed some kind of a bond with them. He didn't even know when and how it happened. He couldn't quite understand what this was, but he knew that it's there. Was it friendship? After all those years? Could he really feel these emotions again? Medic didn't know. It was too early. The question was: did he want to feel them?

When the Doctor was listening to Scout's desperate calls, he decided. He won't change immediately, but he wanted to try. See what happens. He wanted to be a real part of the team and understand them. Because that was why they were so strong. The German finally knew why. They knew each other, knew what the others will do and trusted them. They were so invincible because they were real friends that know everything about their teammates. Like a family.

Medic once again tried to move. He took a deep breath and, despite the pain, moved his hand. It finally responded. He could hear the sounds of battle quite clearly now. His team was in trouble. He forced his body to move again. It has hurt, but he could feel that his limbs were slowly responding. Finally the Doctor decided to open his eyes. Slowly he raised his eyelids. At first he couldn't see anything, just sharp brightness, but after a few moments he started to recognize shapes.

The German was on the courtyard of RED base in 2Fort. He could see Heavy in front of him and approaching enemies surrounded by the übercharge glow. That's when Medic noticed how badly injured the big man was. He looked around and saw the medigun with his own über ready. The Doctor, hissing with pain, grabbed his equipment and immediately started the übercharge, directing it at the Russian. At that moment the enemies' blue glow disappeared, making them vulnerable.

There was someone shouting, but the German was still quite stunned and couldn't understand who and what he was saying. Holding his head up and the medigun pointed was hard enough. He couldn't understand what was happening around him, even with the über's help. Medic felt that someone was supporting him. That brought some relief. The Doctor looked at the opponents. They were backing up, not quite sure what is happening. At that moment sirens rang through 2Fort announcing the end of the battle.

YOU FAILED. STALEMATE, the announcer said.

So there was a draw and both teams lost. This will surely be a big disadvantage for his bank account, the German thought, as the red glow of his über disappeared. But he didn't care anymore. He was alive, his team seemed fine and that was important. He already had enough money anyway.

Medic let go of his medigun and relaxed his body, closing his eyes. He was so week. He will need some time to recover completely. It was a miracle that he survived after that kind of injury. He knew that he should heal himself, but he really wanted to sleep right now.

Unfortunately for him, the team's shouting didn't let him rest. They were saying something. Medic slowly opened his eyes again only to be greeted by Heavy's big grin. Welcome back to reality, the Doctor thought. But for some reason he wanted to smile back. If it wasn't for the pain, he probably would.

"Fellas, shut up and move! Let the Doc breathe," he could hear Engineer somewhere on his left and after a moment the Texan was by his side looking at him with a mixture of worry and joy, "Doc, how are you feeling?"

The German didn't respond. His lung was badly injured and he didn't want to talk, what would bring more pain. He reached for his medigun instead. The mechanic helped him hold his equipment and in the moment the healing beam surrounded the Doctor, he almost sighed with relief. His wounds were finally closing. With every second the pain in his chest became smaller and breathing was easier. He lost lots of blood, so he probably won't be up until tomorrow, but it was still much better. His vision cleared and the sounds weren't only a mixed noise.

Finally Medic looked at his teammates properly. Heavy seemed so happy and relieved that he looked like he wanted to hug the Doctor (thank god he didn't). He was smiling despite the wounds he had. Scout, who was supporting him, was also grinning at him with glassy eyes. Demo, Soldier, Spy and Sniper were standing close by, smiling with relief. The Australian seemed to have some guilt in his eyes, but when he meet Medic's eyes, he touched the brim of his hat and slightly nodded. Pyro was behind Engineer, clapping his hands and mumbling something with excitement. The mechanic himself was also smiling and he patted the German's shoulder delicately.

"Don't scare us like that, Doc," he said taking of his goggles and winking at Medic.

"Yeah, 'cuz I ain't helpin' you again!" Scout was laughing and rubbing his nose slightly.

"I am glad Doctor is safe," Heavy again had that look on his face.

Everyone was happy. They were happy because he was alright. The team was worried about him. They really treated him like their friend. Despite all the nasty things Medic said and done, they still cared. This was all confusing for the Doctor, but he wasn't irritated because of that anymore. He wanted to try and be a part of the team. He didn't know if he will succeed, but he still wanted to try. He surely changed through those six months.

What was he supposed to do in this situation? The answer was simple. Medic truly smiled after a long time. Looked gratefully at his team. Then finally said:

"Danke… meine Freunde."

* * *

**A/N: I finished! :D This was hard work but I hope you all liked it ^^**

I'm thinking about the continuation, but I need to sort out my ideas. If you have requests then feel free to write to me :)There will probably be more HeavyxMedic there too. I don't know yet when I'll start it, but I would really like to write more :)

Now time for the credits! 

**Big thanks for my 'sister' and 'brother'. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be playing tf2.****  
**

**Big thanks for my little 'sister', who was mobilizing me to write.**

**Big thanks for my friend (the one with the pan) who gave me ideas and correct my mistakes.**

**Big thanks to my dear friend who checked the whole story with me. If it wasn't for you this would be a grammatical and spelling horror :D Thank you :***

**And of course big thanks for all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Thank you for the support :)**


End file.
